


Handling and Care

by deliriumbubbles



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Not Blaine or Klaine Friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1330741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliriumbubbles/pseuds/deliriumbubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt takes Adam home to Lima and they have to deal with a sudden Blaine proposal, even though Kurt is over him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> AU after S4 "Boys and Girls on Film," Kurt and Adam have been dating since then, and this is Spring Break

Kurt reached over to Adam and rubbed his stomach gently. Kurt wasn’t a huge fan of flying himself, but it hadn’t occurred to him that Adam would have a nervous travel tummy. The man zipped back and forth on the subway daily. Multiple times. Often while reading. But as they’d gone up in the air, Adam had started to look flushed and it wasn’t long before he was leaned over, rubbing the sides of his face and breathing slowly.

  
Kurt’s nerves about returning home, about even flying, dissipated as he rubbed Adam’s back and got the nurse to bring them some ginger ale. On the way back, Kurt was going to _drug_ him.

“We’re almost there,” Kurt said softly.

Adam threaded his fingers through Kurt’s and squeezed slightly. “Thank you, sweetheart.”

“I wish you’d _told_ me you get airsick.” Kurt lifted his other hand and toyed with Adam’s limp curls.

“Honestly. You had enough on your mind, Kuht. I thought with the sea-bands, it might help a bit this time.” He met Kurt’s gaze with a faltering smile.

“I would have wanted to help.”

“You needed to be thinking about _you_ and about your _father._ I’m a grown man. I should be able to take care of myself?”

Kurt shook his head and gave him a peck on the lips. If Adam had just _said_ something, Kurt could have prepared better to take care of him.

“How do you go home to visit your family?” 

“Generally my mum comes to visit me. Little sis is at boarding school here now so she can visit me, and my dad in Jersey, pretty easily. So it’s not usually much of a problem.”

Kurt nodded slowly and stretched his arm over Adam’s broad shoulders and guided Adam’s head to his chest. Adam sighed and curled into him.

“Pitiful,” Adam muttered.

“Adorable.” Kurt kissed the crown of his hair.

Kurt looked up and spotted a middle-aged woman eyeing them angrily as she tried to focus her toddler’s attention away from them and on the little dvd screen they had out. His inner bitch rose, and he gave the little girl a glowing smile and a little wave. The girl bounced, along with her curls, and she waved back.

The mother pulled her away forcefully, causing her girl to let out a sharp cry.

“Aww.” Adam lifted his head. “Poor girl.”

She peeked her head out once more as her mother tried to set up the DVD player. “Are you brothers?”

“No, darling. He’s my mate from school,” Adam said. “In New York. Do you know New York?”

“Yes!”

“Lovely… oh.” Adam laid back again.

“Are you okay?”

“Feeling a little sick. Good thing I have Kurt to look after me.” Adam looked back at Kurt, who had kept a smile on his face.

“Natalie, stop. Sit down,” her mother ordered.

Natalie’s face disappeared, and then she reappeared with a stuffed gray and white bunny. “He’ll make you feel better.”

“Oh! I can’t. What if you need him to fly? Don’t you get scared?” Adam asked.

“I don’t get scared! I’m not a baby anymore.” She stretched her arm out with the bunny.

“If mum says it’s all right.”

Her mother looked at them dubiously while her daughter turned to her with big eyes and pleases. 

“It’s okay,” Kurt said. “He can just hug me. I don’t mind. If you give your bunny away, you might lose him.”

Natalie looked unhappy, but pulled her bunny to her chest and nodded. “Feel better!”

“I do already, dahling.”

“I love kids,” Adam murmured, snuggling again into Kurt’s chest.

Kurt felt a bit of satisfaction as the mother looked at them again. She seemed more irritated, but also more conflicted. Kurt rested his head against Adam’s and closed his eyes. He couldn’t wait to get off this plane, even if Adam was anxious about meeting Kurt’s family.

—-

Kurt idly rubbed Adam’s back as they shuffled off the plane. He was still looking a bit pale, so Kurt encouraged him to go to the bathroom and get some cold water on his face. Kurt could collect their bags himself.

He’d only been standing by the belt for a few minutes when he heard the sound of an acoustic guitar. As he looked up, the guitar was joined by some very familiar “Ooo-ahh” harmonizations and Kurt spun from one side to the other, trying to figure out where the song was coming from. 

“Forever can never be long enough for me!” a familiar bari-tenor crooned. “To feel like I’ve had long enough with you!” 

One more turn and he saw Blaine’s face. His eyes wide and effusing warmth as he sang. Kurt recognized the Train song, although they had characteristically sped it up and added a stronger choral backup behind Blaine.

“Forget the world now, we won’t let them see! But there’s one thing left to do. Now that  the weight has lifted, love has surely shifted my way!” Blaine danced forward as he sang, then when he reached Kurt, grew louder. “Maaar-ry me!”

“Blaine, stop,” Kurt hissed. He started to back up.

“Today and every day!” he belted with the others lending volume. “Maaar-ry me! If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe.” He dropped to a knee, and pressed his palms together under his chin. “Say you will! Ohh, whoa, saaaay you wi-ill!”

Kurt continued to inch backwards until he stumbled and fell back onto the conveyor belt, which decided that moment to activate, and Kurt found himself sliding away from Blaine.

The Glee club (or at least a handful of them, including Sam with his guitar, Tina, Artie, Joe, Brittany, and some others he was vague on) immediately stopped singing, and one or two darted over to the belt where Kurt was already trying to get his bearings, despite being hindered by the tightness and lack of give of his pants. The crowd went from staring to staring and laughing, and when Blaine jumped up to come get him, but there were too many people in the way, and Kurt started crawling across the belt, just so he could get out of this on his own. 

The crowd was getting larger, and then, “Easy there, son,” came a booming male voice.

Kurt looked up in time to see a man in a security uniform reaching over him. The man got him on either side of his torso, and Kurt held onto the man’s hands as he lifted him up off the belt and onto his feet.

“You all right?” the man asked, looking carefully at Kurt’s eyes. 

“Yeah, yeah. I’m okay.”

Blaine pushed through the crowd. “Kurt, you scared me!”

“You should listen to your boyfriend. Getting on the belt is dangerous.”

“I was just startled,” Kurt managed, keeping a wary eye on Blaine and the other Glee ambushers. He shook his head to at least attempt focusing. “We’re not a couple.”

The officer looked back to Blaine, whose showface was now crestfallen, then to Kurt again. “Is this guy bothering you? Is that what happened?”

“No, I really was- He just caught me by surprise. I tripped backwards onto the belt,” Kurt said. 

The officer looked between them again and tilted his head. He pointed to Kurt. “Stay off the belt.” Then he turned to Blaine. “This is an airport, not a club. This isn’t a place to fool around and do flashmobs or whatever it is you’re trying to do.”

Blaine nodded almost involuntarily. Kurt swallowed and waited for the officer to leave before he turned to look at the luggage on the belt.

“Kurt,” Blaine said. He stepped a little closer. “Kurt, I didn’t come here just to pick you up-”

“I know. Because _Finn_ is picking me up.” Kurt grabbed a bag and pulled it off the belt. His cheeks must be scarlet with embarrassment by now. He could still feel people staring.

“Well… Will you?” Blaine reached his hand into his pocket.

Kurt’s eyes bulged in horror, and he touched his forearm to keep him from pulling out what was in his pocket. “ _Blaine_.” He met his eye sternly. “I thought you understood. I’m sorry that you don’t.”

“Oh, c’mon, Kurt! Stop being such a bitch!” The shriek came from the crowd. “Blaine loves you!”

“Oh, can it, Tina!” Kurt snapped. He sighed heavily, then spoke in a tone layered with tension and censure, “Not here, Blaine. Not _now_. I can’t believe you did this.”

“I can’t believe _you_. You used to _love_ big romantic gestures!” Blaine argued.

“Not from people I’ve told _repeatedly_ that I want to be friends.” Kurt grabbed another bag from the belt. If he were being honest, his love for big romantic gestures, and a lot of big romantic things, had withered considerably since the break-up. They just felt empty.

  
Blaine reached over to take a bag, and Kurt swatted his hand. 

“You need to _go_.”

“You’re not going to be able to get all that luggage by yourself.” Blaine spoke with a coy challenge in his voice as he leaned in closer.

“Watch me,” Kurt said simply.

“You always overpack. You just can’t _stand_ not to have the perfect outfit right at the ready, and all those facial products…” Blaine chuckled.

“It’s none of your business what I pack and how much.”

“Why are you acting like this? You’re being really unfair to me.”

“You embarrassed me, and you put me in a really uncomfortable position,” Kurt said through his teeth. “People are still staring at me!”

“Well, maybe you should give me an answer, then,” Blaine suggested, a little bit more loudly. 

“Kiss him!” Sam cheered. He started clapping his hands and a few other people started to clap and chant. Although quite a few were looking scandalized and utterly bewildered.

“Stop it!” Kurt snapped finally. He grabbed his last bag hitched two over his shoulder and began to drag the other two away from Blaine. As Blaine followed, Kurt turned to him and growled under his breath, “No, the answer is _no_ , okay? And you know _why_ , so stop this _right now_!”

Blaine stopped moving so abruptly that Kurt almost felt obligated to stop with him, but he spotted Adam coming out of the bathroom, and charged ahead.

“Dahling! Don’t try to carry all that yourself,” Adam chided. “I’m not that poorly.” He swooped in and took the bags from Kurt’s shoulder and two of the rollaways, leaving Kurt with one bag.

“You’re feeling better,” Kurt said softly.

“I’m off the bloody _plane_. Still a bit queasy, but much improved, I assure you.” Adam leaned over to peck Kurt’s cheek, and they headed for the pick-up area.

Kurt resisted the urge to look back. He wasn’t going to be a favorite around Lima, that was for damn sure. 

—-

By the time they’d loaded up Finn’s truck and gotten inside, Kurt’s phone was blowing up with text messages. Kurt put it on silent and tucked it into his pocket, although it was still vibrating, and Adam looked at it curiously. Kurt just took his hand and smiled at him.

“I have a feeling I’ve missed something,” Adam said, lowering his voice slightly.

“I’ll give you the details later,” Kurt muttered. This time, he curled into Adam’s chest, and Adam wrapped his arm around Kurt.

Kurt distracted himself by getting Finn talking. Apparently the New Directions had just come off a rather close win at Regionals. Kurt had heard about the win, but not the specifics of the last minute shenanigans this time, so he let Finn babble on.

As they approached the house, Kurt looked up and felt his anticipation rising. He missed being home. Not in Lima. _Home_. With his family. It was the one thing that he couldn’t go without in New York.

When they pulled up, Adam let out a tense sigh, and Kurt patted his hand. “Don’t worry. Dad only seems scary.”

“No, dude. He can be really super scary.” Finn grinned over at Adam. 

“Um. Do appreciate the honesty,” Adam said. 

“But he won’t be with you, okay?” Kurt narrowed his eyes at Finn, who just laughed and opened his door.

Kurt glared after him and touched Adam’s cheek gently. He pressed his lips softly to Adam’s, willing him to take some of his strength. Tonight they would have to talk about Blaine; Kurt didn’t want Adam to find out from anyone else. But hopefully it wouldn’t ruin their night.

They each took a couple of bags and headed inside. Adam hummed to himself, scanning the outside of the house and the neighborhood as they went. Then, at the doorway, stood Burt Hummel, bunching his lips together and looking down with his first critical glance at the new man in his son’s life.

Kurt had to admit that his dad probably did look a bit scary to someone who didn’t know him. As for Kurt, he hurried up the steps and gave his father a tight hug.

He’d been a little terrified that his father’s health would start slipping while he was in New York. So far away. What if something had happen, and the last time he’d see him was over and awkward breakfast with Blaine looking on hopefully before the two of them left for the airport?

“God, I missed you. I gotta get up to New York more often,” Burt said in a low, shaky voice.

Kurt just sniffed and nodded, tucking his chin over his father’s shoulder. If his dad was getting teary, Kurt didn’t want to make him fess up to it. It seemed a long time before he let go, and Burt’s eyes went to Adam again. Adam had brought the luggage onto the porch and was standing there a little awkwardly wearing a friendly but nervous smile.

“So this is the British guy?” Burt said in a light tone.

“That’s what they call me. Well, no one calls me that, actually. I hope.” Adam laughed and shot out his hand to shake.

Burt chuckled as well, even though it was hardly funny, and gave Adam’s hand a firm shake. “C’mon in. Carole’s out, but we can settle you guys in. Freshen up a little before we go out for dinner. How was the flight?”

“Not bad,” Adam said.

“Adam got airsick,” Kurt said.

Adam pointed at Kurt. “That is unfair.”

“Do you wanna stay in?” Burt started to reach for a bag, but Adam swooped in and got all three to take inside. Burt frowned slightly and looked at Kurt.

“Always,” Kurt mouthed, rolling his eyes. Then he followed Adam in and said, “I think Adam’s Britishness will force him to come along anyway.”

“This is absolutely true,” Adam agreed, setting the bags by the sofa. “If I have to breathe into a lemon-scented handkerchief like I’m up the spout, that is what I’ll do.”

Burt chuckled again, genuinely. “A bit early in the relationship for that.”

“God, I hope so. Professor Koehler will have my guts for garters if I lose my figger before graduation.”

“He teach singing…? Dancing?” Burt motioned for Adam to have a seat on the sofa.

“Acting. He’s Dean of Dramatic Arts.” Adam lifted his right hand with an exaggerated flair. 

Kurt’s heart soared, watching Adam and his father together. “I’m gonna go wash my face. I have travel-oil.” He leaned over to Adam to kiss his cheek, then whispered, “See, not scary.”

Adam’s grin was worth every anxiety this trip had caused.

When he got into the bathroom, he opened his carry-on bag and pulled out his face wash. It took only a moment to lather up, and while he let the tingling cleanser set, he pulled out his phone. The messages had stopped, but there were quite a few. Only two from Artie, so he checked that first, and it was just a two-parter.

_I know you didn’t man to be rude, but today was awfully rough on Blaine. I think you should consider giving him a call. We can’t really afford to have him backing out of solos again, because he doesn’t feel emotionally up to it, not while we’re planning for Nationals. You know he’s our New Rachel!_

Kurt rolled his eyes, then started scrolling through the texts from Tina. They were numerous, and varying in intensity. She would get angry:

_I can’t believe you._

_Ur absolutly terrible._

_You dn’t deserve him, yknow. Ur just this unbelievably insensitive selfihs diva!_

Then try to placate him:

_I’m sorry! I’m just so upset. Blaine’s so upset. You were everything to him._

_Please call him. It’s so embarrassing to be turned down in public like that. I know!_

Then go completely berserk:

_If you don’t say yes, Kurt Ernest Hummel, I’m going to start posting embarrassing pictures of you online!_

_You’ll be a meme! I swear!_

Then she’d switch back to just insulting, then placating, then oddball threats once more.

Kurt sighed and deleted them all. Sam had sent a few as well, and he looked at them for a moment before setting his phone down and going to the sink to rinse off his face. He applied some moisturizer, then looked at what Sam had written.

_Dude, I told Blaine this might not be such a good idea. Could you at least talk to him about it? He feels really bad right now._

And a few others along those lines. There were a few texts from numbers he didn’t even know.

While he’d been checking, a few more messages had started to trickle through. Tina again, Sam, Brittany, one from Unique (who hadn’t even been at the airport), more from the numbers he didn’t know.

Kurt ran a hand through his hair and considered blocking each and every one of them. But he was torn. Some of these people he’d considered his friends. 

“Sweetheart?” 

For some reason, Adam’s voice made his eyes sting with tears. He took a deep breath and pocketed his phone. “Hey! I’m almost done.”

Kurt turned quickly to check his eyes and took another breath, then turned to open the door. Adam’s brows crinkled.

“Dahling, have you been crying?” He stepped closer and touched Kurt’s shoulder.

“No! God, how…? Why do you always…!” Kurt looked down, not sure why he was so angry with Adam all of a sudden.

“Sweetie, I’m not accusing you of anything. You just look upset.” 

Kurt blew air through his lips and stepped up to Adam, who bit his lower lip as he put his arm around Kurt.

“Did something happen?” Adam asked.

“Yeah, it… I wanted to talk to you about it _later_ , but…” Kurt looked out in the hallway.

“Your father’s gone to pick up Carole. Finn went to grab a shower.”

“At least Finn wasn’t in on it.” Kurt swallowed. He met Adam’s eye, then led him up to his room, locked the door, and turned on some music.

“The level of security at the moment is making me a tad worried.” Adam sat on the edge of Kurt’s bed. “Are we under attack?”

“It feels a little like it.” Kurt sat next to him and pulled out his phone, which was again filling with messages. This time, Blaine had quite a few. He steadied himself, put the phone aside, and described what had happened at the airport to Adam, as well as the onslaught of textual harassment. 

Adam’s expression grew more serious, even stern as Kurt went from the humorous surprise proposal to the messages. He rubbed Kurt’s shoulders gently, but his expression was so severe, that Kurt only grew more tense.

“I’m _really_ sorry, Adam,” Kurt finished.

Adam’s brows unknit themselves and shot up. “Sorry? What on Earth would you be sorry for?”

“I don’t know. I have this other guy singing to me and texting me…”

“Yes, but… but you didn’t ask him to do any of those things.”

“I feel like maybe I must have led him on somehow? Since the wedding, I’ve taken his calls— not all of them but anyway— we’ve talked about regular things, day to day. Maybe he got the wrong idea?”

Adam scrunched his left eyebrow downward and pinched his lips together as he thought about that. “Even so… You said that at the wedding you did set your boundaries.”

“Not that well. I mean…” Kurt felt his cheeks flushing and guilt filling his chest. “Sleeping with him.”

While they hadn’t been a couple at that point, they had talked about the wedding. It wasn’t something that would cause a fight, but it wasn’t like anyone should enjoy hearing about their boyfriend’s sex with his ex.

“Hm.” Adam frowned harder. “Granted. But I’ve heard the other end of some of those phone calls. You’ve hammered home the ‘just friends’ message more than once. Even at times when it didn’t entirely fit into the conversation. And regardless, you don’t jump from being broken up to a public wedding proposal. That’s not quite fair to _you_ , doing it in public like that.”

“Oh, I was pretty livid when he started did that in front of _everyone_. This is _Ohio_ for goodness sake! And an airport is not a show choir room.” Kurt twisted his fingers. “You’re not mad?”

“I’d be a right prat if I were mad at _you_ , dahling. Don’t upset yourself about that. It’s not your fault. Even if you were a little less strict about your boundaries with him, I still wouldn’t be angry. You’re doing your best. We’ve all have messy relationships.” Adam smoothed his hand over the breadth of Kurt’s back and over his shoulder, and squeezed him tightly. 

Kurt’s phone buzzed loudly. He looked then shook his head.

“Tina the terrible is calling me. Do you know that she used to consider herself best friends with me and Mercedes?”

Adam lifted his chin up and sucked in his cheeks slightly. Kurt had never seen this look on his face before. He looked impish. 

Adam held out his palm. “Might I, dear?”

Kurt leaned forward, craning his head to the side as a smile started to creep across his lips in interest. “You may.”

Adam picked up the call and put it on speakerphone. 

“Hullo?”

“I- uh…” Tina paused for a moment. 

“Hullo,” Adam said again. “Kurt’s a bit busy at the mo’. This is Adam. Could I get who’s speaking…? Oh, the phone says Tina? Is that it?”

“I um. Yes, this is Tina.”

“Right then, sweetheart. What can we do for you?”

She said nothing for a moment. “Could you get Kurt?”

“Not just now, but I can take a message. Or you could send him a text, I suppose.”

Kurt opened his mouth wide as though scandalized. Adam sounded _so_ sweet, and _so_ polite. Kurt could hardly stand it. Tina was clearly thrown.

“No, I… I guess I don’t have a message…” Tina’s voice got quieter. They could hear a male voice in the background. After a moment she said, “You were with him at the airport today, right?”

“That’s right. Came with for the hols. We weren’t sure the next time we’d both have off, and he wanted me to meet his father.” Adam hesitated and looked at Kurt. 

Kurt rose and went to find something to write on.

“Oh, okay. So you’ll be here for the whole trip?”

“I certainly will!” he said brightly. “This is exciting for me, actually. I’ve never been to one of the landlocked states. Just New York and California.”

“Lima’s not that exciting.” Tina sounded like her old self for a moment.

“It must be, if someone like Kurt came out of here. He’s simply amazing.” Adam grinned up at Kurt. “He’s so gifted. I can hardly stand it. Everyone at school is bloody jealous of him.”

More male whispering on the other end. Kurt turned around with his paper with the message:

_You are so getting laid tonight._

Adam’s eyes went wide, but like a pro, he kept his delight tempered down and none of it reached his voice. “Oh, do you have someone with you? Should I let you go?”

“Oh, no. No. I just…” More whispering. Then, in a hushed whisper, she shot to her cohorts: “I’m not saying that to him. I’ll die.”

Adam waggled his brows at Kurt. “It was sweet of you to check in on him. Kurt does get nervous flying. I imagine he’ll get used to it when he’s a superstar.”

“Yeah, I bet. But he’s glad to be home, right?”

“I dunno. He seems happy to see his family, of course. Not quite the same as being glad for the place. Not sure what’s upset him, but I’ll chat with him later and get him in good spirits.”

“Oh.”

“Well, it’s been lovely talking to you Tina. Maybe I’ll see you if Kurt decides to visit with the Glee club after all.”

Kurt quickly added to the sign and underlined:  _Twice._

Adam stuck his tongue out and lightly bit on it as he grinned devilishly.

“He’s not coming?” she said with a note of panic in her voice.

“I’m not sure. He said that he _might_ go, when Finn mentioned it on the drive from the airport. I’m not entirely certain of the schedule.”

“We’ll _miss_ him!”

“Well, we’ll see, pet. Don’t worry. I suppose it’s strange to come back when all your old friends have such different lives from you. Though I always feel welcome when I come back to Essex. I suppose my friends make an extra effort. I don’t particularly enjoy flying either. Still, I didn’t really feel like such an outcast there. I’ve heard some dreadful things about McKinley.” Adam looked up at Kurt and winked cheekily. “He’s really lucky to have such a supportive lot to make him feel like part of things. It would be awfully rough to come home and not feel like you have a place anymore.”

Kurt picked up his pen again. _I’m letting you top._

Adam almost broke character, but covered his mouth and gave a thumbs up.

“Well, tell him we really _miss him_ , and we _really_ hope we see him there, okay? It won’t be the same without him! We’ve hardly seen him since he left,” Tina said with a bit of pleading in her voice.

“All right, dear. I certainly will. I’ve got to go. Hope to see you later?”

“Yeah, definitely.”

“Ta.” Adam ended the call and beamed up at Kurt, who swooped into straddle his lap and peppered his face with kisses.

“You are-” Kiss kiss. “-brilliant-” Kiss. “-and diabolical-” Kiss kiss. “-and we are absolutely perfect for each other.”

“I was just having a bit of a laugh at first,” Adam admitted. He rubbed Kurt’s lower back. “But I hope that helps just a little but. I suspect we had an audience on Tina’s end.”

“I suspect it was Blaine. And maybe Sam.” Kurt sighed. “I really _don’t_ know if I want to go to the group get together.”

Adam lowered his voice and swiveled his head from side to side. “Make ‘em earn it.” 

“I’m a tease like that.” 

Kurt gave him a proper kiss, giving his lower lip a hungry little suck with each dip inward. Adam groaned softly and his hands tightened on Kurt’s back and sides. Kurt teased the tips of his nails in circles over the back of Adam’s neck and ghosted his tongue between Adam’s teeth and upper lip.

“Oh…” Adam breathed. 

Kurt smiled wickedly and brushed his nose against Adam’s. “How long did dad say he’d be gone?”


	2. Part Two

“Oh…” 

 

Kurt’s soft noise did not go unnoticed by Adam, although no one else sitting around the television seemed to have heard him. Adam slipped his arms around Kurt’s waist and kissed his neck.

 

Their shenanigans that afternoon had been rather out of character for Adam, but it had been an uncontrollable whim. Knowing that Kurt’s former friends were harassing him over this proposal mess didn’t encourage passivity in Adam, though he wasn’t much of one for conflict even in the best of times.

 

He was, however, an actor.

 

Kurt was looking at his phone. Sam was looking across the living room at Kurt. Everyone else was looking at the television.

 

“Are you all right?” Adam whispered into Kurt’s ear.

 

“Oh, fine.” Kurt looked back. “Unique just sent me another message, and I read the other one she sent earlier.”

 

His eyes flickered over to Sam, then he lifted the phone up for Adam to see.

 

_G, so sorry! They didn’t tell me about this hot mess I just found out right now! U ok?_

 

And the second:

 

_I know ur mad, but me and Marley didn’t know anything about this. She would’ve told me. Wish they had, and then I could’ve warned u. Txt me back? We still on with Mercedes?_

 

“That’s sweet. Have I seen her?”

 

“No, but you can come along if you want. I think she’ll like you, and Mercedes has been asking.”

 

“I’m glad to meet your friends. You’ve met all of mine, practically. But if you want some alone time, I can busy myself here.”

 

Adam heard a clicking sound and turned his head to see Sam slipping his phone back into his pocket. Sam looked away, but Adam kept his gaze on Sam while the boy uncomfortably squirmed. So far that evening, he and Kurt had an uneventful but pleasant dinner with Finn and Kurt’s parents and come back to meet Sam at the house.

 

 

It was strange. Adam had spent a lot more time worrying about not getting on with Kurt’s father than handling  _espionage_  his first day in Ohio.

 

“Sorry,” Adam announced. “I’m knackered. If it’s all right, I think I’ll head up.”

 

“Oh, I’ll go with you,” Kurt said quickly. He rose first and petted Adam’s hair. 

 

Adam took his hand and kept his eye on Sam and Finn as they headed for the stairs. Finn didn’t take his eyes off the movie or his hand off the popcorn. That was encouraging. At least Kurt could trust his brother.

 

“You boys sleep well,” Burt said off-handedly. “Don’t let me catch you violating my baby boy, British guy.”

 

Adam went stiff and looked back with wide eyes. Burt laughed, followed by Carole.

 

“Burt!” Carole swatted his arm.

 

“Kidding, kidding.” Burt turned his head and arched his brow at Adam.

 

“ _Dad_.” Kurt glared at him.

 

Adam gave Burt a nod and put his arm around Kurt’s shoulder. “Wouldn’t  _dream_  of it.”

 

Kurt’s burning blue eyes turned on Adam.

 

“At least not while you’re downstairs to hear it,” Adam added.

 

Burt held up a hand. “That’s all I ask!”

 

Kurt shook his head all the way up the stairs. He waited until they were entering his room to look at Adam.

 

“I’m not sure how I feel about how you and my dad are practically mind-melded already.”

 

Adam chuckled and shut the door behind them. “Weren’t we  _hoping_  that he’d like me?”

 

“Yes. But there’s also… the  _slight_  factor of… me getting insanely jealous of him bonding with another son.” Kurt flopped onto the bed, started untying his shoes, and murmured, “And liking you better.”

 

Adam stopped unbuttoning his shirt and looked at Kurt. “He would never. Kurt, your father loves you. I haven’t known him long, but it’s very, very obvious.”

 

“Well, I  _said_  it was insane.” Kurt quirked his mouth to the side. “I  _am_  glad that he likes you. Just don’t steal him away to watch football.”

 

“If you mean American football, it’s unlikely. I find it a bit boring compared to soccer and rugby. S’pose I shouldn’t tell him that?” Adam slipped his dress shirt off and bent over his suitcase. He frowned slightly. “Kurt?”

 

“I folded your clothes and put them in the dresser.”

 

“No. Well, thank you. It’s just, I was just wondering  _who_  buddied up to your father and stole him away to watch football?” Adam turned to Kurt, who was wiggling out of his pants. 

 

It took a moment, but he eventually answered. “Finn. But he didn’t mean to. And Blaine. I don’t know if he meant it. But when he came to New York with my dad at Christmas-”

 

“After you’d broken up,” Adam confirmed.

 

“After we’d broken up.” Kurt gave his pants one last jerk, then started to fold them as he walked to the hamper. “My dad came up to spend the holiday with me, and tell me about the cancer… Blaine just sort of came along, and he spent a lot of time ‘bonding’ with my dad.”

 

Adam flattened his lips. It was a pity that he couldn’t enjoy Kurt walking around in his undershirt and briefs, which clung snugly to his pert and rounded his backside. 

 

“That was uncomfortable, I’d imagine,” he said.

 

“Very. And  _then_  he announced that he wanted to apply to NYADA and asked me if I was okay with that, and I couldn’t say  _no_ , because Dad was there, and obviously Blaine had already applied. Their applications are due in November, before anyone else.”

 

“I remember. They weed out the weak that way.”

 

Kurt’s shoulders slumped over. “And he was just always here. When I came back for the wedding, it was like he and Sam were having a nonstop sleepover. He came to  _family dinner_. There was no complaining about it. It was just like he belonged here. More than… More than I did, anyway.”

 

Adam tossed their pajama bottoms on the bed and came over, putting one hand on Kurt’s shoulder first, and when he turned, slipping his other arm around Kurt’s waist.

 

“You should tell your father how uncomfortable it makes you when Blaine is around.”

 

“I don’t want to be a jerk about it. He’s not that close with his father. I mean the man isn’t _evil_  or  _abusive_  or anything. But I can’t…” Kurt sighed and looked down. “It’s complicated. I know what it’s like to feel completely alone. I don’t want Blaine to not have anyone.”

 

“I’m  _very_  sorry, but the deluge of  _harassment_  today suggests to me that Blaine has _everyone_.” 

 

Kurt looked up in surprise, and to be honest, Adam was surprised himself. His tone was almost cross, and he realized that,  _yes_ , he was beginning to get a little angry. Maybe a lot angry. At the so-called friends, at Burt for keeping the ex around, at Blaine for making himself so comfortable here.

 

Kurt pulled his lips to the side. “Coming home’s complicated.”

 

Adam smiled then and brushed Kurt’s bangs out of his face. His hair was getting a bit long, as had been their day, and maybe for the first time (outside of bed), Kurt looked quite in disarray.

 

“It really is.” He massaged the bridge of Kurt’s nose, causing him to scrunch his face up a little. “But that’s family. Thank you for sharing it with me.”

 

“Really?” Kurt narrowed his eyes skeptically. “Even with the proposal and the drama and the ban on ‘violating’ and  _my_ crazy, and-”

 

“All of it. I’m not insensible to how difficult that can be for you.” Adam smoothed his hand over Kurt’s hair and kissed his lips gently. “And you’re  _not_  crazy. Feeling a bit irrational, maybe, but oddly enough, you  _do_  recognize what sets you off, and why.”

 

“Well, when it’s caused you to be a complete idiot before…”

 

“Come to bed? We’ll get it all sorted tomorrow.” 

 

Adam took his hand and led him to the bed, where they curled together and Adam rubbed Kurt’s back. He forgot entirely that he was going to tell Kurt about Sam taking a picture of him.

 

—-

 

Sam looked guiltily at the guest room door, just as he sent the picture on his phone. It felt, weirdly, like a betrayal. Though that didn’t make sense, did it? Because Blaine had seen Adam at the airport, and he must’ve known about them… right? So it wasn’t like he was telling on Kurt or anything, or sharing anything secret. Kurt wasn’t hiding his relationship at all.

 

The plan was a little confusing now, though. In the weeks leading up to Regionals, everyone had been so excited about getting another chance, and especially their choir room back. And then they’d gotten swept up in the enthusiasm of their next super hero project. Blaine had told his select group of heroes about winning Kurt back, and BLAM! They were on the case. Not everyone was in on the project, but with it being on the down-low just made it more invigorating. 

 

They’d gotten their trophy back from the Warblers. They’d vanquished them again by sleuthing out their drug use. They could get Blaine his boyfriend back. Mission “Free Kurt” was underway.

 

Sam had felt a little uncomfortable about emailing Kurt about the break up, but Kurt and Blaine  _had_ hooked up at the wedding. Kurt  _had_ spent Christmas with Blaine. Part of being a hero was saving the regular people from themselves, right? And Blaine was determined. He needed to fight for something like this. 

 

Like Superman fighting to get his Lois Lane. 

 

Sam must have been more nervous about it  _now_  because  _now_  he had met Adam. Only for a few minutes, but he seemed like a good guy, and Kurt seemed so comfy with him. And when Tina had put him on the speakerphone, he’d sounded… Adam was kind of head over heels. It felt a little wrong to steal his boyfriend. But Kurt belonged with Blaine, so…

 

Sam looked at the picture of Adam curled around Kurt again. This should rally the troops. He’d have to meet up with Blaine to find out their next move.

 

—-

 

Tina came out of her shower holding onto her towel for dear life, bolted down the hallway, and grabbed her ringing phone before her brat brother picked it up. 

  
“Hey, Blainey-days!” She slammed her bedroom door shut as Taylor started to peek in. “How are you  _doing_?”

 

“ _Ti-naaa_ ,” he moaned. “That picture! I’m  _dyyying_!”

 

“What picture, sweetie?” Tina hunted through her basket of unfolded but clean laundry for some underwear. 

 

“Didn’t you see what Sam just sent? What am I going to do? I already bought the ring. My dad’s gonna  _kill me_  when he sees the credit card bill.”

 

“No, he won’t, because you used your mom’s card, and she buys things from there all the time,” Tina said. She knew that part of the plan by heart, because  _she’d_ worked out how they were going to get Kurt the ring of his dreams without having to do a bake sale or rob a bank. She pulled out a pair with pink and purple stripes and danced her way into them pulling with one hand. “Lemme check my messages.” 

 

She looked at her phone and tapped until Sam’s picture message came up. “Oh. Damn. I knew his voice was sexy, but  _arms_.”

 

“Tina!”

 

“I wonder why Kurt doesn’t post that many pictures on Facebook? He’s yummy.” She sighed. “Kurt’s right. I  _am_  a hag. Why are gay guys so  _attractive_?”

 

“He’s  _not_  attractive! He’s creepy, and gross, and he’s  _old_.”

 

“Maybe you should just take the ring back. Project Proposal doesn’t look like it’s going so well.”

 

“I can’t believe you! I’ve had to put up with everyone else, literally, telling me that people like me can’t get married-”

 

“If you’re talking about  _teenagers_ , then I  _agree_  with you, and cite you  _Romeo and Juliet_.”

 

“C’mon, Tina! I’m being  _oppressed_  here!”

 

“There never was a tale of such woe-” she gasped dramatically.

 

“What am I supposed to do without Kurt?”

 

“Than the tale of Kurt and his Blaineo!”

 

“Stop!”

 

“Blaine, you know I love you—  _maybe_  inappropriately at times.” Tina pinched the phone between her shoulder and ear as she put on her bra. “But honey, if he’s not… You can’t just keep going after him like this. You heard British Man. Kurt’s about to bail on  _all_  of us. So, you need to take back the ring-”

 

“But, Tina-”

 

“ _Take back the ring_. And deploy-” Tina curved her lips into a diabolical smile and posed in front of her mirror, hand on her hip. “Operation Adora-Blaine.”

 

“What’s that?”

 

“Leave the front door unlocked. I’m coming over. You are going to be the  _sweetest_ , most _trustworthy_  friend Kurt could ever ask for.”

 

“Wh-what? I don’t want to be his friend-”

 

“This is what you have to do, Blaine. You need to be the guy who is  _there_  for him, the guy he  _looks to_  when he’s stressed because you’re so unbelievably supportive. And when things blow up with the next guy because Kurt’s such a diva-control-freak, he’ll be crying into  _your_  shoulder pads-”

 

“I don’t… I don’t wear shoulder pads!”

 

“If you want to get him back, it’s your only shot.” She bent over her basket and started throwing blouses over her shoulder and onto the bed. She should’ve done some folding… She was pretty sure her sister had swiped her red and black color block dress. “And you know it’s what he really needs right now. Not Nightbird, so much as Supportive Guy with bonus Listening Powers. I can’t believe I just heard about his dad having cancer!”

 

“But I have to get back with him before he goes back to New York!”

 

“I don’t think there’s a quick fix to this. Hold on.” Tina set her phone down, hit the speakerphone button, and pulled a red top over her head.

 

“Tina, this guy’s is so wrong for him. He doesn’t even understand what Kurt needs. Did you hear him on the phone? It was  _awful_. Kurt doesn’t need a guy like that!”

 

“A guy who thinks he’s  _amazing_ and _super talented_? You’re right, what a jerk-off.” Tina frowned and pulled on her dark blue pair of jeans. She hadn’t worn these in years. 

 

“He was practically stalking him. Rachel told me how he  _tracked Kurt down_  after the Showcase. He like stalked him all over the school until Kurt gave him his number.”

  
Tina frowned and started to braid her hair. “That’s not how I heard it. And they go to the same school. NYADA isn’t huge. Ten new students to the program each year?”

 

“Yeah, but that’s just the musical theatre and voice program.”

 

“That’s still  _pretty_  small. I  _did_  research it myself before I applied.” Tina started on the braid on the other side of her head. “And it’s not like there are that many countertenors who kick as much butt as Kurt, so it wouldn’t be that hard to find him. Also, not the point! Kurt’s not unhappy. He’s not in danger.”

 

“ _Yes, he is_ , Tina. Please, just come over, and we’ll come up with another plan?”

 

“I  _am_ coming. Just be prepared to get the full force of Asian Persuasion at your door.”

 

“Leave the Vaporub at home.”

 

“I’m going to kill you, Blainers.”

 

—-

 

Adam spotted Carole coming into the kitchen and waved with a flour covered hand. She paused in the doorway and grinned.

 

“Are you  _baking_?” 

 

“Indeed. Kurt’s out with his ‘swans,’ or something to that effect, and I’m going to have something ready for them when they get back.”

 

“You don’t have to try so hard, you know.” She filled up her glass with water from the spout on the front of the fridge. “You clearly make Kurt happy, and that’s really all we want out of someone who’s with him.”

 

“Thank you. But I tend to bake anyway. I would’ve done whether I was trying or not.” Adam rolled the dough in between his palms to form a well-formed little ball.

 

Carole chuckled and came closer to lean on the counter. “Nervous baking?”

 

“Comfort baking. I’m the bloke who comes to your house to make you biscuits. I wish it weren’t the running gag that it is among the Apples, but I assume it’s done from love.”

 

“I’m sure. It’s always good to have a friend around to provide baked goods, or whatever you happen to need.”

 

Adam nodded, smiling as he positioned each cookie on the plate and looked up periodically. 

 

After a minute, Carole spoke, “Look, Adam.”

 

Adam lifted his eyes. The shift in tone was odd, but he couldn’t tell quite why it had happened.

 

“Tonight’s kind of family night,” Carole said hesitantly. 

 

Adam raised his brows. “Oh?”

  
“Yeah. It’s been a tradition since before Kurt’s mom died, and we just carried right on when Finn and I joined the family. Just all of us get together and make sure we eat together one night a week. Take some time to be with each other, share our lives.”

 

“I bet Kurt wishes he could Skype in on that,” Adam joked. When Carole looked concerned, he quickly added, “Kurt works so much, I don’t think he could if you asked him to.”

 

“Yeah. Well, once Burt is back to work, maybe we can drop in on him a little more. Traveling a lot hasn’t been too do-able with the treatment.”

  
“Of course. Kurt knows that.” Adam checked the oven temperature and put the cookies in the oven.

 

“Actually, what I wanted to ask you was…”

 

Adam looked up. He sensed this was going to be incredibly awkward, whatever it was… And then he suddenly knew what Carole was going to say. From what Kurt had implied the night before, and really, what else could it be?

 

“Since Kurt’s been in New York… Well, since a couple months after he left, Blaine’s been coming to family dinner pretty regularly. I wondered if that would bother you?”

 

Adam supposed he really had not given Kurt enough credit for being as sensible and calm about coming home as he was. Not that Carole was being rude about it. He took a paper towel and started to clean off the counter.

 

“I reckon I would like to meet the fellow who  _proposed_  to Kurt at the airport.” He’d been aiming for casual, but irritation leached into his voice. Koehler would be ashamed at his lack of control.

 

But it did the trick. Carole’s eyes widened, and she physically moved backward. “He _what_?”

 

“He proposed,” Adam repeated. “In song. I really think you might be asking  _Kurt_  if he’s comfortable with Blaine coming over, but ultimately, for my part, I can really only promise to  _try_ to be polite to the boy. And I will try, if he comes, but if he starts to pressure or bother Kurt, I might have a problem.”

  
“He proposed.” Carole shook her head slowly. “Is he out of his freaking  _mind_?”

 

“Maybe.” Adam tossed the soiled paper towel in the bin and brushed his hands off on his apron. “Or he’s doing an excellent job of keeping himself as part of Kurt’s life whether he wants it or not.”

 

Carole set her glass down and tilted her head. Her gaze was fierce, but not fixed on him so much as a point off to the side of the stove. 

 

“I’m sorry. I’m not normally that rude.”

 

“Oh, sweetie, that wasn’t rude. Not by  _my_  standards. But do you really feel that way? Do you think he’s doing that?”

 

“I have a bit of biased perspective. And it’s true-” Adam leaned against the counter as he eyed the cookies baking inside. “-I’m not obligated to  _like_  Kurt’s ex, especially one that _cheated_  on him-” Adam did not fail to notice the angry, and surprised, expression on Carole’s face. “-but with the proposal, and Blaine joining family dinners after he cheated, and making sure he was there when Burt took the time to be with Kurt at Christmas, which I heard was  _terribly_  uncomfortable… My good will is  _waning_.”

 

He sighed heavily. “It’s your home. You make the call.”

 

“Oh, I will.” She paused and touched her lips for a moment. “Did Kurt say that? About Christmas?”

 

“Well…” Adam spread his hands a little and shrugged. 

 

“You’re right. Maybe I should talk to Kurt. I’m not sure he would tell me anything, though. Maybe Burt should do it.” She rubbed her hands together. “We get along fine, but we’re not so close that he tells me these things.”

  
“I think he just felt-” Adam wobbled his head from side to side. “-pressured, maybe? To be okay with things as they were? Including all of his unexpected visitors. He told me last night that he gets jealous with other boys clinging too tightly to Burt, and I wonder if he doesn’t feel a bit replaced, with Blaine around.”

 

“What?” Carole stepped closer again and looked up at Adam seriously. “Burt would not do that-”

 

Adam held up his hands. “I didn’t mean to imply that he  _would_. I’m just saying what I read off of Kurt. And I’m sure he doesn’t  _believe_  Burt would, really; he did admit it wasn’t a rational fear.”

 

“I wish he would talk to me. Or at least tell Burt. He would never replace Kurt. Kurt is the _center_  of his world.” Carole closed her eyes and smoothed her palms over her cheeks. “It’s one of the reasons he was so easy to fall for. Burt was just so obviously a  _good father_.”

 

“I’m sure it’s just an old wound aching right now.” Adam pulled out the baking rack and unfolded it on the counter. “His life isn’t uncomplicated. New relationship, work, still very new break-up in which he  _was_  replaced by whoever Blaine slept with, new very high pressure school-” Adam paused just for a second. “-Burt’s health.”

 

“That’s true. He has a lot on his shoulders right now.” Carole touched touched Adam’s arm gently. “I’m glad he’s talking to  _someone_.”

 

“I’m glad he decided to take a chance on me.” Adam bent over the oven to take out the cookies and set them on the oven to set before he put them on the racks. “He was a little uncertain about starting a new relationship so soon. I’m lucky.”

 

“That’s good.” Her brow arched as she smiled. “That you  _know_ that.” 

 

“I do. If he’d asked, I would have waited for him to be ready to date again. Or I’d  _let_  him tear my heart out, because he’s really worth it.” Adam shook his head and lifted a cookie off the pan carefully. “But he wouldn’t do that.”

 

Carole nodded slowly and went to pick up her water. “I’m going give Blaine a call. Make sure he knows not to come tonight.”

 

“I  _really_  appreciate that.”

 

“Sounds like Kurt will, too.” 

 

Adam reached out with the spatula, offering her a cookie. Carole smiled and reached for it.

 

“Thank you, dear.”

 

“No problem.” He turned to tend to the next batch.

 

**—-**

 

“Hey.”

 

Kurt lifted his head to see Sam peering into his room. “Hi, Sam.”

 

“So, uh, are you gonna be at the Glee-union tomorrow?”

 

“I don’t know. Maybe.” Kurt opened his little black bag, took out his nightly skin care routine, and put each container in a neat row before he began.

 

“Well, y’know, pretty much all the old group’s gonna be there,” Sam leaned against the doorframe and shrugged, trying to sound casual. “You kind of  _have_  to go, right?” 

 

“I don’t  _have_ to go. It’s not required by law.” Kurt started to buff his exfoliating facial mask over his cheekbones.

 

“Why would you bail, though?” Sam looked down at his shoes, then up at Kurt. 

 

Kurt made sure he had good coverage on his mask before he looked up at Sam. His hair was shaggy, and oily. He looked different. Kurt didn’t know what to make of the change. Part of Kurt ached, remembering the golden haired boy with the easy jokes and the big smile, who Kurt offered his hand, and his friendship, in the hallways of McKinley. The only boy, it had seemed, who didn’t  _care_  that he was gay. Who didn’t need Glee club to teach him that it was okay to be different. He wasn’t threatened by it at all, and Kurt could talk to him without being judged.

 

Or so he’d thought. On one of their phone calls before the break up, Blaine had mentioned how much easier Sam found it to talk to  _him_ compared to Kurt. He liked the right things. Everything “clicked.” He and Sam were hanging out all the time. Blaine was _such_  a guy’s guy. 

 

“Um. Did you hear me?” Sam asked hesitantly. “Don’t you want to see all your friends?”

 

“What friends?” Kurt stood and walked over to the dresser to pull out some night clothes for himself and Adam.

 

“What? What do you mean, what friends? The kids from Glee. They’re like, your best friends in the world!”

 

“No.” Kurt turned his head slightly. “Finn, Rachel, Mercedes, Adam, Jinx, Joey, Kiera, My, Isabelle, my dad?  _Those_  are my best friends in the world. The ‘Glee-union’ is going to be full of people I _used to know_  in high school.”

 

“C’mon, that’s kinda cold!”

 

“Half of those people used to laugh at me. Some of them threw me in the garbage, literally. The others, I  _keep in touch_  with them, so they’re not going to be heartbroken that I didn’t come to this  _one thing_. And I’ve already spent an afternoon with Mercedes.” Kurt pulled out a wet towelette and started to carefully massage the mask off his face.

  
“What about… Tina? And Brittany? And Artie?”

 

“They’re not  _my_  friends anymore.” Kurt’s voice was growing less certain and more sad.

 

It was something he’d come to realize that afternoon. Sitting with Mercedes and catching up on their lives— Hell, they lived on opposite ends of the country now, but he felt zero anxiety about just sitting with her and hanging. The idea of going to that party made him want to crawl out of his skin. Plus, Mercedes was right. Unique and Marley were their doubles. Kurt was going to have to teach Marley to throw some shade, though. Maybe he could take her and Unique to the Lima Bean for practice…

 

“Dude, I can’t believe you. You go off to the big city, and you just  _change_ , and we’re not _good enough_  for you anymore?”

 

Kurt dropped his towelette and looked at Sam seriously. “Where did you get  _that_? I said they weren’t my friends anymore. It’s not like that was  _my choice_ , Sam!” Suddenly he was on his feet and shaking his head in disbelief. “Everyone in that room belongs to _Blaine._ He cheated on  _me-_ ”

 

“Kurt, I know-”

 

“He broke  _my_ heart, and he threw away  _everything_  we had, and still, everyone in that room is on his side and telling me what to do with my life.  _Everyone is on his side._ Do you know how that feels? I’m garbage, Sam. I’m human  _garbage_.” Kurt found himself standing right next to the boy he’d once dared to hope would be his friend, maybe more. “Blaine betrayed me and everyone still thinks he’s the one who’s worth supporting.” He swallowed. “ _You_  do.”

 

“It’s not like that,” Sam said softly.

 

“After I left… you didn’t email me at all before Blaine cheated. You only started after we broke up to make sure I was getting enough  _hints_  that I should forgive him and that he was ‘really sorry’.”

 

“I don’t know what to tell you, Kurt! He is sorry! He’s been miserable-”

  
“I don’t care,” Kurt said evenly. “You just don’t understand. I’ve had to  _filter you guys_ on Facebook! It would be like… if we all decided after Quinn cheated on you to just overload you phone with messages for you to stop being such a little bitch and get over it already because she’s suffered enough.”

 

“No, no, that’s different!”

 

“Yeah, because she  _actually suffered_. Physically suffered! She had to go through  _labor_. Santana gave her  _mono._  If Blaine’s unhappy about our relationship falling apart, and him losing me, well… I’m not sorry. I don’t care. He’s the one who cheated. Before that, if there was a problem, he could have  _talked to me_  about it.” Kurt looked down and shook his head. “But he didn’t. He didn’t, Sam. And… you don’t even understand this. You aren’t even  _listening_  to me.”

 

“Kurt,” Sam said softly. “I am listening. But Blaine’s my _best friend_.”

 

Kurt closed his eyes in exhaustion. “Everyone’s his best friend. Even people who knew me first. It kinda feels like Blaine got all my friends in the divorce.”

 

Sam’s lips opened slightly and he stared at Kurt, his eyes creasing in confusion, or disbelief.

 

“You need to leave now. I’m exhausted, and I need to finish my routine, and I have to get up early to go to the doctor with my dad.” 

 

Kurt put his hand on Sam’s shoulder and guided him back into the hallway. Then, before Sam could say anything else, Kurt shut the door. Adam would be coming up soon, and Kurt felt a deep desire to center and ground himself, alone. He wasn’t even sure he would be able to sleep tonight, knowing what news was waiting for their family tomorrow


	3. Part Three

Kurt’s foot danced ceaseless at the end of his leg. His body was drawn up tight like a bow, one leg crossed over the other, his arms crossed over his chest. Burt had asked him to stop pacing, and this was the result. Adam caught Burt looking at Kurt; he was still making Burt nervous, but Burt didn’t say anything. The waiting room was thick with tension.

 

 

Kurt had fussed with the color scheme of his and Adam’s outfits for half an hour that morning. Adam knew this because Kurt had woken first, unable to sleep, and flitted in and out of the room quietly several times because he kept coming back to look over their clothing choices. Adam would let him do this. Kurt had never tried to control him before— not even when he clearly didn’t like his ensemble— but Adam had noticed the “blue skies” socks filling their suitcases and the little rituals and decided that if Kurt needed to control something right now, it wasn’t too much to ask for him to go along.

 

Adam liked bright colors, anyway.

 

Adam was also never one to make someone  _be still_  when their body needed to  _fidget_ , so he just rubbed Kurt’s shoulders to let him know he saw his distress. Kurt looked over to him and tried to smile. He then leaned into Adam. With that acceptance, Adam slipped his arm around Kurt’s shoulders, letting the weight ground Kurt a little bit. 

 

_“I know it’s a_ **_little_ ** _early to be meeting the parents, but I can’t really… I don’t want him to have never_ **_known_ ** _you.” Kurt’s hands tented over his mouth as he said that, and his eyes grew wide, and he turned away to busy himself with dinner._

 

“You’re okay, love,” Adam whispered, his lips close to Kurt’s ear. 

 

He caught Carole’s eye from where she sat beside Burt, who was watching the news. The man’s glare was one-part anxiety, one-part distraction, and two-parts anger and impatience at whomever had been vandalizing Oberlin college with racist and anti-gay messages. Adam and Carole looked to Burt at the same time, then back to one another, then to Kurt. Finn raised a brow, then smiled lopsidedly, looking between them.

 

“Burt Hummel.”

 

The call was no relief from waiting. The nurse just took them into the doctor’s office, where they waited again, with Kurt pacing because there was only a small bench to sit on. Burt folding his hands in front of him, clearly trying to ignore the nerves of his son. The man had his own fears, clearly, but Adam intuited that what was bothering him most at the moment was seeing Kurt like this. And in a moment or two, Kurt was going to notice that Burt was wearing a  _black_  undershirt.

 

So, for once Adam  _stilled_. He took Kurt’s hand and started to talk to him about his musical about the British royalty, and which of the Apples might play which parts. They’d gotten into full swing of some changes in the arrangements, when the doctor came in.

 

—-

 

Tina sat in the choir room alone. It was time for the McKinley Super League meeting, but apparently they were now meeting in an undisclosed location. No one was responding to her texts.

 

So much for the team. It was only BLAM! now.

 

Over the past two days, Blaine had gotten increasingly anxious. First the turn-down at the airport, then the phone call with Adam, and then Carole had apparently uninvited him to family dinner. And later, Burt had called and given him really scary lecture. Blaine had put it on speakerphone, and Tina had flashbacks of Burt coming down into the basement and snapping Kurt’s unitard with that terrifying Papa Bear look on his face.

 

Of  _course_ , Blaine was turning to Sam. He hadn’t liked what she’d had to say. And when _that_  happened, whether it was a friend, or a family member, or a teacher, he just ignored whatever that person was saying, and argued about how unfair they were being. But Tina had though it would be different with  _her_. And she was past her days of being ignored.

 

Anyway, tendencies to hag aside, Tina had really liked what Adam had to say about Kurt. Just off the cuff, talking to some stranger. He called him a  _superstar_. Amazing. He’d said everyone was ‘bloody jealous.’ Even if he suspected he had an audience (she wasn’t sure about that), his words sounded genuine. Adam thought the world of Kurt, _and_  his talent. His care and esteem for Kurt were ridiculously obvious. 

 

In the end, that was why she hadn’t tried to rekindle her relationship with Mike. It wasn’t that he wasn’t a sweet guy, or that he didn’t act like he cared for her. She knew he did. But she had gone to bat for him, big-time, but not him for her. Kurt lost a solo at Sectionals because Tina was so determined that Mike’s father see Mike  _shine_. (Not that Kurt had argued when she’d framed it like that; he understood the need for fatherly approval better than almost any of them.) Then, when Tina had  _needed_  Mike’s backup, as a performer, and in the club, he’d acted like it was unreasonable for her to want her moment or some kind of reward for her hard work. Suddenly it was time for people to wait meekly for their chances. At the time she’d agreed that the club had to stick together and she could give that up for Rachel to have another shot at her dreams, but as her senior year came… then  _went_  as they  _lost_ , Tina regretted not demanding the spotlight when she’d had the chance. 

 

Where would Mike and Rachel be, if others hadn’t given up their opportunities for them?

 

Tina knew she was screwed up lately, but if even her boyfriend didn’t see her as a star,  how could she see  _herself_  as one? Tina didn’t blame Mike for not reading her mind, but she did realize that her attachment to Blaine came from the outpouring of support and belief in her inner diva. It sucked that she couldn’t find a straight guy who could give her that.

 

Hearing  _Adam_  give that to Kurt, just offer it freely, when Blaine  _never_  had that she could remember, and when she  _knew_  he’d given ten times the support to herself and Sam… it just friggin’  _broke her hag_ , okay? Blaine was still one of her best friends (unless she’d been kicked out of the League), but Kurt had been one of her  _first_ friends. And he deserved a guy who would encourage his talent and creativity as much as she did.

 

She drew in a deep, deep breath and stood. The chain from her belt to her pocket bounced against her leg, and she stood, pulling her phone out of her pocket and began to type out an email.

 

—-

 

Kurt let out a groan. He rolled his eyes when Adam looked at him and shrugged. 

 

“It’s Tina again.”

 

“Oh?” Adam looked up from his laptop, where he’d been working on a genre theory paper that was due by the end of spring break. Professor Talbot was a jerk.

 

“Not text. Email. I’ll give her one thing, she’s always been relentless, when she really gets something in her mind.” Kurt slid his thumb down and considered whether or not he should just delete it.

 

“I wish they would all just leave you alone. Aren’t you entitled to some  _relaxation_? It  _is_ spring break after all. I quite honestly wonder if you ever sleep.” Adam continued typing quickly, but his eyes continued to flicker up at Kurt. “It’s just a deluge of stress, work, school, and pep talks to your roommates.”

 

“I have better reserves to handle drama now that I know my dad’s treatments are working. At least for now,” Kurt admitted. “Let me read over that when you finish.”

  
“You going to check my spelling?”

 

“The computer does that. I’m going to check your argument. And the words you spelled so badly the computer doesn’t recognize them as English.”

 

Adam just chuckled.

 

Kurt bit his lip and opened up the email.

 

_I’m really sorry I’ve been so terrible. I can’t really decide if I was in love with Blaine, or trying to be the best friend and advocate for him that I could be, or if I should try to go on some kind of medication. I do know that I was really unfair to you, and I love you as much as Blaine. Hearing how Adam talks about you, and seeing you two together, I know I can’t keep hassling you about Blaine. I think I was just so happy that you’d found someone after all that badness two years ago, that I idealized your relationship. Especially since mine crashed so hard this summer, and I always kind of thought the four of us were the stable ones in the group, you know? And we’d be together someday with you and me on Broadway, and Mike a professional dancer/choreographer, and Blaine putting out an album._

 

_But that’s never going to happen, and I know it. I’m not even the closest one to you, not since Rachel. Mike and I are done. You and Blaine are done. And I might not even get into NYADA. I’m not sure we’re really even friends anymore, and more than anything else that’s happened, even breaking up with Mike, that hurts the most._

 

_Because it’s MY fault._

 

_I have to go. I’m just really, really sorry. I know words don’t mean anything after I sent you so many cruel ones, but I feel I have to say it. If you don’t ever trust me again, I understand. But I have to tell you that Blaine and Sam are planning something for the party tonight, so I think you should stick to your guns and not go. I don’t know what is it IS, because they’ve cut me out of the planning (I think they’ve drawn Artie in, though maybe he’s just planning on making a documentary about teenage cults). But they’re going to be doing SOMETHING._

 

_Also, Sam’s been taking pictures of you and Adam together and sharing them with us. I’ve attached them because some are pretty cute, and you should know._

 

_TCC_

 

Kurt blinked slowly. He reread the message, disbelief holding him still. Halfway through his second reread, he jumped hard as Adam’s hand touched his shoulder.

 

“Are you all right?”

 

“I’m… fine.” Kurt’s voice sounded surprised even to himself. He clicked on the the attachment to see the pictures.

 

“Oh!” Adam straightened up as he saw them.

 

“Apparently Sam’s been stalking us.”

 

“I saw him take a picture the other day, but I  _forgot_  about it… with everything that’s been happening. How many  _are_  there?”

 

Kurt’s chest grew tight. He stood and headed out of the room, his legs taking long strides and eating up the space between his room and the guest room. He didn’t even knock. Sam wasn’t home. He was off plotting some other kind of public humiliation for them.

 

Adam stood awkwardly at the doorway as Kurt pawed through Sam’s things. At first he was precise and methodical about it, but soon enough he was just crawling on the floor, pulling things out from under the bed. He didn’t even know what he was looking for. Sam probably had his phone on him.

 

Kurt couldn’t say what caught his attention specifically. He just noticed a change in the air, maybe. He turned away from Sam’s dresser to see Adam still looking at Kurt’s phone. His brow was furrowed, but his eyes were soft. He looked  _wounded_. Kurt dropped the clothes and hurried to Adam’s side. Some of those pictures had  _text_  on them that had been uploaded along with the picture, since they’d likely circled around the members of their conspiracy. 

 

_damn he old. does kurt have daddy issue now? no guess why he’s still alone at forty._

 

_look at this one, he follows kurt everywhere! once a stalker always a stalker, i guess_

 

_fake bitch. you can tell he’s completely full of it. no way he cares about kurt he just wants some ass._

 

_the haggard troll dyke WANTS TO HUG YOU RUN KURT RAWR_

 

Kurt grabbed the phone and slipped it into his back pocket.  “Adam-”

 

“I’m sorry. Shouldn’t’ve looked…”

 

Kurt cupped the side of Adam’s face. “I  _let you_  read it. I asked you to help me with this. But don’t listen to them. Don’t, okay? They are immature, cruel high schoolers caught up in this little war game that Blaine created. Distracting themselves from how truly  _small_ they are.”

 

Adam seemed a little breathless, although he was trying to brush it off and smile. Some of the comments had  _hurt_  him. Kurt could tell. He took Adam’s hand in his and pulled Adam closer with the other. No cameras around now.

 

His kiss was firm, and determined. It said,  _I would not be with you if I did not_ ** _want you_** _._

 

And if Adam didn’t get the message, Kurt squeezed his hand tightly and moved the other down from Adam’s cheek, over his shoulders, down the curve of his back, and cupped his right ass cheek.

 

Adam laughed softly. Kurt stepped back and blood rushed to his face as he saw Adam’s shining eyes.

 

_Oh. Hell. No._

 

“Baby…” he whispered, petting Adam’s cheek. 

 

“I shouldn’t… I know. I don’t even  _know_  these people. It doesn’t  _mean_  anything…” 

 

Adam dipped his head and arched one brow. Kurt kissed the crown of his head and petted the sides of his face. 

 

“You know I never meant to  _push_  you, Kurt. Not with  _me_ , not for a date, or to take me home. I was just-”

 

“They don’t know anything about it!” Kurt wrapped his arms around Adam’s waist. “Adam, we’re  _fine_.”

 

“I was nervous. Meeting you for the first time. Had that recruitment speech  _completely_ rehearsed.”  


“I  _suspected_.” 

 

“And we really did  _need_  you…”

 

Kurt couldn’t help but smile down at him fondly. Adam was curling into his arms easily, and Kurt began to rub his back. It must’ve been a strain on him this week, knowing all of this was going on, trying to protect Kurt from his own drama, meeting the family, dealing with all these new people. Adam was tremendously friendly, but at times terribly shy.

 

“Let’s go back to my room. I’ll make you tea.”

 

“Oh, tea. Well, then.”

 

Kurt grinned and gave him a squeeze.

 

“Tea takes care of almost anything. Bad day? Tea. London bombing? Tea. Being outted as a troll? Tea.”

 

“You are  _not_ a troll.” Kurt jerked Adam’s hand toward his room. “I am extremely shallow. I wouldn’t date an ugly man.”

 

Adam shook with laughter and covered his mouth. 

 

Kurt twirled around when they entered his room and looked at Adam seriously. “Sweetie, trust me, okay? You’re gorgeous.”

 

“Well, I reckon your opinion is what matters.” Adam pressed his lips together and frowned as he looked away for a moment.

 

“And yours?”

 

“I get this all the time from our fellow NYADAns, and sometimes directors. I suppose they caught me off guard.”

 

Kurt rolled his eyes and pushed his tongue into his cheek. “Directors often suffer from epic lack of creativity and straight-fetish induced myopia.”

 

Adam licked his lips, smiling suddenly, then grabbed Kurt around the waist and lifted him as he flopped onto the bed. Kurt let out a cackle of a laugh, but went with it, and as Adam fell back, he turned to face him.

 

“I think you need to come to dinner with me and Koehler sometime,” Adam said.

 

“I dunno… Is this a kinky older guy kind of thing?” Kurt teased. 

 

“Us old queens have to stick together,” Adam joked. “ _No._  I just think you’d get along with him. I’ve said before that I think you’re a phenomenal actor.”

 

“I’m really not. My heart is always on my sleeve.”

 

“Well, you have the potential. And he’s said similar things about directors. They’re not all bad, of course, but…” Adam slid his fingers through the back Kurt’s hair.

 

“I’m sorry about all of this. What a mess,” Kurt murmured, leaning closer to kiss along Adam’s jaw.

 

“Coming home is  _complicated_. I wish I could say it’ll be half as lively when you come to visit my mum, though. Stress levels may be similar, though.”

 

“It’s just so early for this. I wouldn’t blame you if you ran off, seeing all of this baggage.”

 

“We all have baggage, dahling. I mean, obviously.” Adam laughed at himself. “And you’re not taking  _them_ back with you. I’m willing to help you carry the rest. That’s what being in a relationship is about.”

 

Kurt pressed his forehead to Adam’s and sighed. “It  _has_  been easier with you here. It’s always easier, near to you. Why is that?”

 

“Oh, I don’t know.” Adam’s cheeks started to flush. “I’m just grateful you let me come with, and that you’ve let me help. Not that I expect you couldn’t handle any or all of this on your own.”

 

Kurt swallowed and curled his arms around Adam, laying his head against his chest and wanting to stay here with him, maybe forever. The idea of becoming dependent on anyone was scary. He’d never even come to depend on Blaine that much, aside from giving him his heart, and seeing his existence as proof that he wasn’t alone. 

 

Depending in that way was terrifying. Because people leave you. They betray you. They _die_.

 

“I love you, Adam.”

 

Adam went still. Kurt closed his eyes. Adam’s hand rested on his back.

 

“I love you too, darling,” he said in a voice deep from his throat. A voice that had been waiting inside him, dying to just come out already.

 

“I know.”

 

—-

 

Kurt and Adam decided whether they would attend the party while sitting together on the living room floor in their pjs eating cookies and drinking almond milk. Finn leaned over the arm of couch, grabbed some cookies, and listened in seriously.

 

“Let me know if there’s anything I can do, guys.” Finn looked at each of them in turn. “Seriously. I meant what I said before.”

 

“I’m not sure I want to be a weekly lesson.” Kurt wiped the corners of his mouth.

 

“Well, I didn’t plan on having them choose songs about it,” Finn said.

 

“Why not? There’s got to be more than a few songs they could do,” Adam said lightly. “Gaga and Beyonce’s ‘Telephone’? ‘Every Breath You Take’? ‘The More You Ignore Me, the Closer I Get’? Radiohead’s ‘Creep’?”

 

Kurt covered his mouth with the back of his hand as he laughed.

 

“I’m not so sure Burt would find this funny,” Finn said.

 

“I don’t, in a  _general_  sense.” Kurt started to shred the corner of his napkin and sucked in his lower lip. Adam patted his knee, and Kurt looked up to meet his eye. Insecurities reassured, Adam looked just as strong and solid as ever. 

 

Kurt sometimes fancied Adam as a graceful, dancing oak tree. Wise, and strong, and tough to uproot. Rattle his branches, maybe. 

 

“I’m going to go,” Kurt said. His voice sounded so much more certain than he was.

 

Finn pulled his lips to the side and frowned at Kurt.

 

“Are you, babe? It’s up to you.” Kurt took his hand.

 

“Honestly, you have  _one_  little emotional breakdown and everyone thinks your  _fragile_ ,” Adam said flippantly. 

 

“You had a breakdown?” Finn asked.

 

“No, really. I’m fine.” Adam gave a soft sigh. “I don’t want you to go in without backup.”

 

“He won’t,” Finn argued. “You’ve got me, and Mercedes and Unique.”

 

“Rachel?” Adam suggested. 

 

Kurt shook his head. “Sometimes. Not always.”

 

“Marley told me I needed to get my balls out of storage and deal with this,” Finn added.

 

Kurt raised his brows then pressed his hand to his chest. “Oh, mercy! Our little baby girl’s all grown up and throwin’ shade.”

 

Finn chuckled. “Only with me.”

 

“We’ll see about that. But that’s a good start. She must trust you.” Kurt tried to refocus. He rubbed his temple and turned to Adam again. “See. Not alone.”

 

“I still want to be there for you,” Adam said.

 

“Right.” Kurt tented his fingers in front of him and licked his lips slowly. “Well, I’ll need to prepare.”

 

“The perfect outfit.” Finn grinned. “The  _Victor/Victoria_  suit? A kilt? You haven’t worn one in a long time.”

 

“Shockingly, this has nothing to do with fashion,” Kurt drawled.

 

“I don’t mean it, dude. I was kidding.”

 

“I know.” Kurt smiled at Finn and pulled out his phone. “I just need to prime the audience before we make an appearance. Do you have the email addresses of everyone in the Glee club?”

 

“Yeah?” Finn took out his own phone and handed it over.

 

“You just trust me that much with your ‘kids’?”

 

“Why wouldn’t I? You’re one of the most moral guys I know.”

 

“Really? Even after what I did to Rachel?”

 

“Dude, you know how she is. Sometimes she just needs someone to give her an ego check. She’s always been that way.” Finn walked around the sofa and grabbed the back of Kurt’s shoulders and gave them a gentle massage. “And I bet she’s on your side more than you think.”

 

“Either way, she won’t be there. Her dads shipped her off to France for spring break.” Kurt shook his head slowly. “Okay. Here we go.”

 

—-

 

Kurt’s email went out that evening before the party. It was the first missive that some of them had ever received from him, and the first that others had gotten for a long time. He sent it to every member of the Glee club, past and present, as well as Mr. Schuester and Ms. Pillsbury.

 

_In three years of being in the Glee club, no matter how unpopular we were, no matter what everyone else thought of us, I was never ashamed. We were below plankton on the high school food chain, and I was unashamed. We did_ **_disco,_ ** _and I was unashamed. I received death threats, physical violence, and was publicly humiliated on the stage in front of our entire class during prom. But even when I was struggling with feelings about my own self-worth, I was never ashamed of being a member of New Directions. Not even if our name sounded like a small town gay bar._

 

_Today, I am deeply ashamed. I almost wish I’d never joined._

 

_Let me be clear: The harassment that I and my boyfriend have received at the hands of some of you is not only entirely unacceptable. It is illegal. If I get one more pushy text, email, voice mail, or photo with ugly things said about my boyfriend, I am going to_ **_report you to the police for harassment_ ** _, and you will all know what it means to be ashamed._ **_And_ ** _, I’m betting, grounded until you’re 21._

 

_I listed my bullying pedigree above to let you know that I know the difference between individual acts of meanness and harassment. In fact, I would have said before today that being in the Glee club and getting the chance to develop friendships with some of the people copied on this message, is what made it possible for me to one day say:_ **_Enough._ ** _This behavior is not okay, and I deserve better treatment than this. I deserve more respect. And most of you have never even met Adam, but he at the very least deserves to be treated as a human being._

 

_We don’t deserve it. We won’t tolerate it. And if you think I’m kidding, by all means, try me._

 

_I’m coming to the reunion tomorrow tonight because I have every right to feel like I belong in a group I was a founding member of. I suggest whatever plan you’ve been cooking up in the hero cave gets tossed out in the trash. I’m about a flick of the wrist away from a restraining order on a certain attention-seeking leader._

 

_As for the rest of you, I haven’t yet decided who I’m going to continue to allow into my life. I’m not good at forgiving people. Either I forgive too soon and get hurt again, or I can’t forget and move on. I’ll get back to you._

 

_Oh, and I’ve attached a sampling of the delightful missives and pictures that have been sent my way to this message, just in case some of you were wondering_ **_exactly_ ** _what’s been going on._

 

_Kurt Hummel_


	4. Part Four

Everyone stood around Breadstix awkwardly. They sipped their drinks and picked at appetizers, and some attempted to chat, but the vibe was very, very off. A few of the newer members stayed close to each other. Several of the graduates were unwilling to mingle with the current club. Mr. Schuester stood off to the side, talking in hushed tones with Ms. Pillsbury, who he’d only recently rekindled with. Her worry for all the kids was very apparent.

Santana looked at her phone again. When people had started to arrive, there had been a lot of avoiding. Lots of glares, lots of avoiding eye contact, some bitching in the corner, and eventually, what sounded like an explosion between the new pack of baby ‘bros.’ As for Santana, she stuck close with her girls Mercedes and Quinn, even though Brittany kept looking over her way. She was still by Sam’s side, and she’d made her choice, so Santana would respect that, and only go to her if Brittany asked. She’d texted her shortly after Kurt’s email to let her know as much.

She wasn’t sure how she felt about this mess, but she blamed Sam for Brittany’s involvement. Still, she had to be proud. That letter had been one of the politest smackdowns she’d  _ever_  seen. She wondered if the British crumpet had anything to do with that. Kurt was good at cutting deep, though not so good at choosing to stand up for himself against certain people, and it was progress for him to  _seriously_  consider contacting the authorities for anything. She still couldn’t believe she’d taped a recorder to her underboob just to have Kurt not get that weasel-faced bastard arrested, or at _least_  blackmail him out of some of his trust fund.

“Would you look at those wee little mean girls? They’re about to cannibalize each other.” Santana said, leaning in toward Quinn. “And I don’t just mean the ones in skirts.”

“Kitty looks like she might  _kill_ Blaine.” Mercedes crossed her arms. “Though she’s gonna have to get in line.”

“It’s sad they can’t use all that tech to harass their congress persons. All the nonsense Ohio wants to push though…” Quinn shook her head. “Were we ever that bad?”

  
Mercedes shrugged. “We had the Glist.”

“The Glist was  _not_ as bad as this,” Quinn said defensively. She took a leisurely sip of her punch. “ _I_ posted that.”

Santana dropped her jaw and looked to Mercedes, who just shrugged. “I can _not_ believe you.” Santana put a hand on her hip and pointed right in Quinn’s face. “ _I_ shoulda been on top, you bitch!”

Quinn laughed. “Of course it makes you  _madder_  that I called myself  _more_ of a slut than you.”

“I got my  _pride_.” Santana swiveled her head. “I put a  _lotta_ work into those boys.” She rolled her eyes. “God knows most of them didn’t have the faintest clue what to do with a woman.”

Quirk curved her lips into a satisfied smirk. “Unlike  _you_.” 

Mercedes stared at the two of them. “Oh. Oh, God.  _You two_!”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Quinn said innocently.

“Only the next piece of gossip to go around this room! Ohhh, I can’t believe…” Mercedes one hand on her hip. “Honestly, I can’t believe it took this  _long_.”

Quinn laughed. “It was just the once, ah, twice. One night.”

“ _When??_ ”

Santana was trying to decide whether she wanted to ask for Mercedes’ silence or not when she saw Kurt strutting in, wearing pants fabulous enough to give people contact gay from staring at his ass, and his hair high enough to call it peacock plumage. He had with Adam on one side and Finn towering over them the other. They were like an entourage. Santana spotted Mr. Schue eyeing Kurt and straightening up out of the corner of her eye. She touched Quinn’s arm gently and made a beeline toward the most infamous men in the room. 

There was some murmuring from some of club, complaints passing in whisper between Sam and Blaine. Santana gave Adam a big hug.

“Drawing battle lines, are we, dear?” Adam whispered in her hear.

Santana smacked his arm. “Shut it,  _Rory_. How  _dare you_ make cookies for someone else? I’m totes considering breaking up with you now.”

Adam chuckled and put one of his gigantic hands on her shoulder. She turned to see several of the new kids— Puck’s brother, NewFinn, Sue.0, honestly she couldn’t remember  _half_  of their names— watching them closely. 

And Kurt… He was just pretending they didn’t exist. His chin was high, and his eyes narrowed slightly as he looked down on everyone. He curled his arm around Adam’s and walked them toward the booths. Every line of his body sang,  _You can’t touch me._  

If that was how he wanted to play it, Santana could play an above-it-all bitch.

It didn’t take long before the playing stopped, though. It would have been obvious to anyone who was guilty, even without the attachments on Kurt’s email, because they steered clear of Kurt and anyone surrounding him. Blaine sulked and basically hung back with his hands in his pockets. Mr. Schue looked like he’d swallowed a whole jar of pickled herrings. Those brats were gonna get an earful come Monday.

With the danger of someone coming after her roomie diminishing, Santana relaxed a little. It seemed like the Old Guard had almost uniformly collected around the idea that this was Stupid High School Shit, which they were above, while the high schoolers still seemed tense and uncertain. Santana perched on the back of a booth to catch up with Puck, who seemed to have clicked pretty well with Adam. Puck was babbling on about that screenplay of his, and Adam seemed far more supportive of Puck’s stupid movie ideas than was sane. But that was Adam. He saw value wherever it may be, however deeply buried.

—-

“Could we talk?” Mr. Schue asked, rubbing his palms together and frowning slightly.

Kurt turned his head from Mike and raised a brow curiously. “If you need a cheap replan for your wedding, I won’t be in town much longer.”

“No. About the email.” Mr. Schue lowered his voice, though not by much. The noise was getting a little ridiculous in there between the music and the sheer number of glee clubbers, so it was good Sugar’s father had rented the place out.

“I don’t really have anything else to say. The email said it all,” Kurt said with a smile.

“I know that they’ve been bothering you, but they’re just  _kids_ -”

“Excuse me?” Kurt turned fully from Mike. “I’ve been out of high school for less than a year. Some of them are  _my_  age. I can’t believe you would try to excuse that behavior in anyone.”

Mr. Schue held his hands up. “We all know that you were always one of the more mature ones. I’m just trying to keep this from getting out of control.”

“Well, maybe you could’ve done something if you were there for them  _at all_ this year,” Kurt said. 

“Whether I was there or not, I kind of expect more of you, Kurt, than to threaten high school students. Some of them will be depending on the club’s success to get into college.”

This was exactly the kind of conversation he  _didn’t_  want to have. With anyone. The conversation with Mike about his adventures in the Chicago dance world (with Chicago dance ladies) was far, far preferable. Until now, it had seemed like everyone had been decided to respect his wishes and to just put a complete halt to the drama. Even some of the people who had sent some really ugly messages (Kitty, Tina, even Blaine) had stayed away from him and started to relax with their friends.

“I don’t know what you’re trying to argue about,” Mike said suddenly. “I talked to Tina earlier. She totally agrees that it’s gotten to a point where it’s just gotta stop, and she was completely on Kurt’s side before,  _and_ she’s one of the ones who needs music stuff on her applications. So,  _thank you_ , Kurt.”

“I  _know_  that needs to stop, but if they’re all facing legal charges, it’s going to really distract them… from their studies,” Mr. Schue argued.

“Then make them stop.” Kurt let the emotion leech out of his voice. “You’re afraid it’ll distract them from  _Nationals_ , and threaten your job, which you haven’t even been doing. I don’t care so much about that. I care about my phone blowing up at all hours, even when I’m at work or the doctor’s office with my family, and my boyfriend getting called a troll, and security showing up when they arrange a public disruption at the friggin’ _airport_.”

“Hey, guys… What are we arguing about over here?” Ms. Pillsbury chirruped, coming up behind Mr. Schue.

“We’re just… talking about what to do with the club,” Mr. Schue said.

“No, you were.  _I’m_  going over to get some bubbly. Which I  _hope_  is more than just ginger ale.” Kurt waved with his pinky and gave them a scrunchy, sarcastic smile.

Mike didn’t stay to talk to them. He just followed Kurt to the refreshment table. Kurt drew air deep into his lungs and looked up at Mike questioningly. Mike shrugged.

“Hey, hey!” Puck grabbed Kurt’s arm. “Adam says you guys have a group who might be willing to do some of the work on my movie.”

Kurt shot a look to Adam, who spread his hands and passed Kurt a cup.

“Who  _doesn’t_  love a good bit of camp? I told him we’d want some musical numbers in, though. We  _are_  a choir.”

“I’m sure The Apples would love the CV line… When are you looking to film?” Kurt took another deep breath and forced himself not to look back at Mr. Schuester. There  _was_ ginger ale in his cup, unfortunately.

“Maybe this summer. If you’re still in NYC. I’m done with LA, man. Everything’s too expensive and practically everyone’s too skinny,” Puck said.

“There aren’t a lot of pools up in New York, though,” Mike pointed out.

“We can do some of the shots here, first,” Puck suggested.

“Or we could do an Apples  _roadtrip_!” Adam turned a look of mad excitement on Kurt.

“Umm… Maybe out in the suburbs of New York there are,” Kurt suggested. “How about I set up a Google doc and we coordinate the details of filming online? We can get videos of auditions for you. What kind of parts are you looking for? And…  _would_  a musical number fit in?”

Puck narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. “Maybe a flashmob. Like the one you and I planned before at the mall.”

“Oh, that would be  _fantastic_ ,” Adam said.

The night lurched on. Kurt found himself bouncing around the room to talk to different people and feeling, a little, like he’d been wrong about not having any friends. Not that the nostalgia goggles were back on; he remembered clearly all the reasons he’d been hesitant to come back. Lima still made him feel uncomfortable in his own skin, unlike New York. 

But fewer people were giving him the evil eye than he’d imagined. He’d been afraid he’d have to duck out after twenty minutes. On the contrary, his anxiety was diminishing, and he was starting to enjoy himself. Best of all, Adam seemed to be getting along with the people Kurt had really hoped to keep in his life.

—-

“So, where ya from?”

Adam turned and smiled at the short, cute black girl with a bob and a flapper style dress. “Do you know Essex?”

“Nope. But they grow ‘em big up there, huh?” She grinned up at him.

“Essex is the city you use to screw people when you’re playing ‘Geography’,” the slim, long haired brunette beside her said.

Adam leaned against the wall. “I’m Adam-”

“We know,” the first girl said.

“I’m Marley, and this is Unique,” the second said. 

“Ah… Kurt says you’re his and Mercedes’ mentees.”

“No, honey,” Unique said. “I’m their  _fangirl_.”

Adam bobbed his head. “I know the feeling. I’ve not seen Mercedes perform live, but I promise you…  _Kurt_.”

“I  _know_.” Unique gestured emphatically. “I once watched the two of them doing this Cheerios number at an away game. I  _swear_ my ears almost  _exploded_  with amount of diva-awesome.”

“Right, so, fangirl Adam.” Marley crossed her arms and looked up at him. “What are  _you_ doing at NYADA? We hear all the time about Rachel the star at her fancy musical arts school. Are you into musical theatre, too?”

“They’re famous for their musical theatre placements, but that’s not all they have. I’m a drama guy. I like to think I’ve done well enough with my singing classes, but I’m not up to par with Tibideaux’s favorites.”

“Don’t you have to be pretty good all around to get in?” Marley asked. 

“Well, good enough.” Adam smiled. “I suppose I managed not to utterly embarrass myself. But you do get your application approved by the head of your specialty. The dean is unlikely to interfere. Unless she entirely despises you.”

Marley nodded.“So not everyone there wants to be Broadway?”

“Girl, I definitely do,” Unique said. “Maybe not right away, and it’s not my only stop in taking over the world-’

Marley laughed.

“-but someday!”

“I’d be lying if I said I wouldn’t like to do a Broadway show at some point!” Adam looked across the room to see Santana shimmying in between Quinn and Brittany. “I think my career trajectory will be a bit different, though.”

Then someone changed the music.

_All the single ladies! All the single ladies! All the single ladies! All the single ladies!_

“Heeey!” Mercedes cheered as she stepped out into the open area. 

_Now put your hands up!_

“Ohhh yes!” Brittany practically skipped out to line up behind her, as did several of the other girls, and to Adam’s surprise, Mike and Puck. They were strangely  _good_  at the  moves from the chorus!

Mercedes beckoned Kurt with a finger and sang, “ I got gloss on my lips, a man on my hips! Got me tighter in my Dereon jeans! Actin’ up, drink in my cup! I couldn’t care less what you think!”

Kurt threw his head back and laughed. Then he came up and started dancing with the others and singing with Mercedes.

  
“I need no  _permission_. Did I mention?” Kurt made a dismissive motion with his hand. “Don’t pay him  _any_  attention! ‘Cause you had your turn, and now you gonna learn what it really feels like to miss me!”

“Pardon me,” Adam said to the girls, and walked out to join Kurt.

“‘Cause if you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it!” he sang, dancing in line with Kurt. Combing through his hair, smacking his ass.

The dazzling smile on Kurt’s face as he watched Adam beside him made Adam’s insides melt. As everyone danced together, Kurt was laughing too hard to even sing, but he grabbed Adam around the waist and rubbed their noses together.

What a fun group! Adam took Kurt’s hand, pulled him close, and gave him a mouse kiss.

When the track ended, they switched up the songs, and others took the floor, singing and dancing to their favorite songs. At this moment, hard feelings didn’t matter. They just wanted to have a good time.

Save for Blaine, who had elected to retreat to sulk in one of the booths.

When Kurt stepped away from the dance floor to sit with Mercedes and a tentative Tina, Adam followed Finn out to the waiting area of the restaurant. He knew Kurt wasn’t ready yet to  _forgive_  her, but it would probably be best to let Mercedes mediate.

“Not too bad, huh?” Finn smiled lopsidedly and raised his brows at Adam.

“Certainly. I never thought Kurt would spend time with people who weren’t worthwhile, in some way… Though I admit I had my  _doubts_  about…” Adam pinched his lips together and frowned.

“They can be a bit much.” Finn scratched the back of his head. “I wasn’t so sure about _you_ , before I met you.”

Adam arched a brow. “From what the others said?”

“From my experience with Kurt. He’s got  _shit_  for taste in men, dude.” Finn laughed softly.

“ _Oh_. I didn’t know you felt that way.”

“Oh, yeah. For sure. Because his first big crush was  _me_.”

“He may have mentioned… He didn’t say that you were a bad guy.” Adam leaned forward. “Are you?”

“I’m better. I was kinda a douche back then. Not like, on purpose or anything, but I was a popular guy, y’know, and I wanted to stay that way. I gave him a hard time, sometimes, and I was kinda homophobic back then.” Finn sighed. “Dude, I didn’t even  _know_  I  _was._ I thought I was cool about it, but I did some stuff I’m really ashamed of now. I’d definitely be a better choice today than I was back then. But now’s not when he fell for me.” 

“You’ve thought a lot about this.”

“He’s my  _brother_.” Finn put his hands on his hips. “I started really thinking about it after he went for Blaine. And then all the stuff that when down Kurt’s senior year.” He met Adam’s eye. “He has shit for taste in guys.”

“I hope you think better of it now,” Adam said carefully.

“You’re a shocker, dude. We all were kinda…” Finn shrugged and widened his eyes as he shook his head. “Y’know.  _Wow_. A nice guy who acts like Kurt’s the most important thing in the world.  _Wow._ ” 

“I do know, I think. It’s funny. I’ve met parents and friends before, but it was never quite like this.”

Finn made a noise as he blew air out of his lips. “I  _hope_ not.”

“So what about you? Kurt said you were the lead of this club for the most part while you were here.” Adam leaned forward onto his forearms. “What’ll be you doing after your year off?”

“I dunno if it’s a year off, so much…”

“Well, lot of folks take a break after high school.”

“Yeah, mine’s more like… I failed to do anything I wanted to do. Washed outta basic, and didn’t get into the acting program I wanted. I won’t ever be one of Glee club’s big success stories. I won’t ever be living my life making music.”

“Why couldn’t you be?” Adam pressed. 

“I’m not that much of an actor.” Finn looked up and shook his head. “Or a singer, or a dancer.”

“That’s not  _true_.” Adam chided. “Well, I’ve never seen you do two of those things, but Kurt’s shown me videos of your competitions. You’re a talented singer. Not  _classical_ Broadway, perhaps, but there’s  _Rock of Ages_ ,  _Hedwig_ , and of course  _Rent_ ’s Roger. You could start writing your own work, like Puck and Kurt. You could start a band to do the kind of music that suits you. You could go to college and start studying music to find out what career options you might be interested in. There are plenty of avenues you could take.”

“Do you and Kurt take classes on giving awesome pep talks, or something?”

“Why, yes. They offer them the community center in Bushwick.”

—-

As it started to get late, the group began to thin out. Kurt thought he might make it through the night yet.

That was when he turned and saw Blaine had emerged from their old booth were he’d been sitting for most of the reunion.

Blaine’s brows tented, and he widened his eyes as though mortally wounded. “Kurt, you’ve been avoiding me all night. Can we talk?” 

“No.” Kurt tightened his jaw and studied Blaine’s exaggerated expression. “I don’t think we can… I don’t think we  _should_.”

“Kurt! You owe me that much after dumping me and making me a  _pariah_!” 

Kurt let out a sigh. Blaine had been drinking. Kurt could smell it on him. “To be perfectly honest? You as a pariah would be not unlike world peace. I’m not sure it exists outside of the imagination.”

“ _What_?” Blaine stepped forward.

“It means you get  _whatever_   _you want_. You always have, almost effortlessly. But guess what?” Kurt wobbled his head from side to side. “You don’t get  _me_.”

“Kurt!” Blaine almost looked like he was going to stomp his foot. 

“Just  _stop it_ , okay?” Kurt hissed. They had already drawn attention, and Kurt wanted this conversation to be over. “I didn’t come here tonight to start a scene.”

“Of course you did. That letter, trying to turn everyone against me, and showing up here looking like  _that_.” Blaine gestured forcefully with his hand. “Aren’t you  _embarrassed_?” 

“Like what? You know, I don’t even care. I came because I was part of this club  _long_ before you were, Mr. Teenage Dream. And I was hoping to feel like I wasn’t just the _easiest_  person to discard after graduation.”

“Look, I have this song, if you’ll just listen. No one else wanted to sing with me this time-”

“Would you cram it?” Unique came up beside Kurt. “Because I’ll call the police my  _damn_ self if you don’t back the hell off.”

  
“Guys, guys,” Mr. Schue hurried towards them with his hands raised.

“This wouldn’t look so bad if you’d all just support me a little!” Blaine said.

“Hel _lo_ , Warbs, we  _did_. But get some self-respect,” Kitty said. “It’s over. You’re not the only person in this club.”

“We might not have come first, but we’re just as important.” Marley’s voice came quietly. “We don’t have to do everything you, Sam, Tina, and Artie say.”

“Aaand Tina’s not on your side anymore.” Tina came up behind Marley, who raised her brows, then smiled brightly. “Thanks for valuing my friendship  _so much_ ,” 

“You just- You don’t understand! How could you possibly? I have been fighting bullies like you  _all my life_ , so- so turn on me if you  _want to_. You’re just as bad as all of the others!” Blaine shouted.

Kurt rolled his eyes. He’d heard that one before. “I guess you didn’t notice that we  _don’t_ wear uniforms here.” 

Blaine stopped raging and blinked at Kurt. “What does that even mean?” 

“It means we’re not your army of minions!” Unique snapped.

The rise of laughter around them sparked sympathy in Kurt’s chest. As angry as he was about everything, and as much as it  _did_  feel good to watch Blaine fall from grace, he couldn’t stand around and just let someone suffer. Maybe Sam could give him a serious pep-talk after this was done, bring him up to make sure he took the lesson despite his punctured ego, the way Kurt did so often with Rachel.

“I can’t believe you!” Blaine exploded. “You  _ignore_  me, and then  _dump_  me, and then _lead_  me on-”

“I never-”

“And then you act like this innocent little baby penguin, like-like you were the only one who got hurt and all you are is this selfish diva queen slutting around and  _screwing_  the first guy you meet in New York just to  _hurt_  me!”

Kurt’s eyes boggled for a moment. He tired to get a grip quickly. He knew this was how Blaine got when he was in a fight, especially when he’d snuck in some alcohol. Meanwhile, seconds ticked away. He could hear heels storming over and this situation was about to get much worse.

“You’re the one who screwed a random guy while we were  _together_.” The words exploded out of Kurt’s mouth. “However much I  _slut around_  now is  _none_  of your business anymore!”

“I-”

“ _No_ , Blaine.” Kurt held his finger up angrily. “ _No_. No to  _you_.”

He turned and with one step he was face to face with Adam, whose eyes were flickering darkly with anger. He remained calm, otherwise, and touched Kurt’s arm lightly.

“I want to go,” Kurt said simply.

“No, Kurt, you shouldn’t have to go,” Mercedes said. 

“ _I_  have a vote for who should go,” Jake said, raising his hand halfway.

“Yes.” Sugar slumped into a booth and threw her head back. “I’m  _bored_. Someone either hose them down or cart the greaser out, please?

“No! Kurt!” Blaine pushed his way forward and sang forcefully, putting emphasis behind every word, “There was a time when we were starting out!”

“Blaine! God. Stop!” Kurt clenched his teeth together.

“There was a place where we were star-ting o-ver! You let the bough break, you let the heartache in! Who’s sor-ry no-ow?”

“ _Oh_ my God, Blaine,  _please_ , stop. I’m begging you.” 

If it wasn’t bad enough that Blaine was embarrassing him, he was also  _murdering_  a _Barbra_  duet-turned-solo. If  _Rachel_  had been here…

“There was a world when we were standing still!” Blaine grabbed at Kurt’s hand, and though Kurt tried to pull away, he squeezed tightly, pinning him tightly as Kurt glared. “And for a moment we were separated. And then you found hi-i-im! You let the  _stranger_ in. Who’s sorry now!”

In a moment, Finn and Puck were on either side of Blaine and lifting him up. 

“What! What kind of fool! Tears it apart! Leaving me pain and sorrow!” Blaine continued as he struggled. Kurt pulled his hand and managed to get free before Blaine pulled him along with them.

“Who let the hobbit near the booze?” Puck asked. He jerked on Blaine’s arm. “Stoppit! Jeez Ass.”

“Who brought the alcohol in the first place?” Ms. Pillsbury demanded. “Not even you graduates are of age!”

Kurt watched Puck and Finn carrying a wiggling Blaine toward the door. Sam bolted from where he was standing and to Blaine’s side.

“Dude, you’re drunk. Just calm down, okay?”

“This isn’t  _fair_ ,” Blaine said softly. “It’s not fair…”

“We’ll get him home,” Finn called behind him. “Don’t worry. Come tomorrow, he’ll just have a headache.”

“And a hugely bruised ego.” Quinn shook her head and watched them go with slits for eyes and her mouth hanging open.

Kurt rubbed his wrist and winced. Adam slipped his arm around Kurt’s shoulders.

“Are you all right?” he whispered.

“Can we have a re-vote on the ‘New Rachel’ position?” Kitty asked. “Because I want someone not completely out of his supremely gelled gourd.”

“Maybe not tonight,” Artie said. “This can wait until Monday, right?”

“I vote  _me_. Because I can spy on Coach Sylvester.” Kitty crossed her arms.

“And I vote  _me_.” Tina glared at her. “Because I can actually  _sing_.”

“Yeah. And you’re crazy, too, Vapo Girl.”

  
“Why the hell do you need a new ‘Rachel’?” Mercedes asked. “What happened to captains? What happened to teamwork?”

Kurt caught his breath and squeezed Adam’s hand. Adam frowned with concern.

“Let’s go?” Kurt creased the corners of his eyes and pleaded, silently.

Mr. Schue held up a hand. “Artie’s right, guy. We can talk about this on Monday.” 

Kurt slipped behind the others, with Adam at his side, and made his way toward the door. He didn’t know what he’d been expecting. That hadn’t been the worst case scenario, but his head was still reeling. 

“No,  _Kurt_.” Tina called after him.

“I’m sorry.” He looked down and lifted his hands, first to his lips and then into the air. “I”m sorry.”

  
“You have  _nothing_ to be sorry about,” Santana snapped. She whipped her head around to look at the others, as though to challenge any remaining dissent. Then she looked back to Kurt. “You didn’t  _start_  this crap. You didn’t let it get out of hand. And you’re not their  _dad_. Don’t you  _dare_  apologize.”

“I think I shouldn’t have come,” he told her quietly. Not tearfully, or with any kind of overwhelming emotion, but nevertheless with grave seriousness.

Was what happened to their group tonight worth Kurt getting to feel like he belonged? On the drive over, he’d had a song stuck in his head the entire time. He hadn’t know how prophetic it would be for his life at the time, although… he had  _hoped_.

_I can’t come back there anymore. I am not the boy next door._

Could he really complain if he’d gotten what he wanted? The bigger, better life? A world of people strange as himself. Opportunities and inspiration. And along with it, he no longer fit into a community that had been so critical to his survival in this town.

“You shouldn’t kick him out,” Kurt said, breaking the silence. “We’ve had people with bigger breakdowns than that, and I won’t be around…”

“No offense, but I think that’s our call,” Artie said. “We’ll talk about it. And if he can be in the club without getting his way all the time…” He shrugged. “We could probably use him.”

Kurt’s brows drew together. “I’m not sure he can.”

“Then he should  _learn_ ,” Kitty snapped. “I am  _not_  getting a  _record_  because the 

‘Boy Diva’ doesn’t understand that no means no.”

“We’re sorry, Kurt,” Brittany said. “We’re really, really sorry? At first, we just wanted you and Blaine to be happy. Then it just… It got stupid. Don’t be mad?”

Kurt let his eyes linger over each of their faces. He knew that wasn’t true for all of them. Kitty had probably just enjoyed the chaos of hassling someone with a group’s support. Others had decided that what Blaine wanted was more important. Now, the tide had turned, and hidden aggressions against Blaine were surfacing, and people’s egos were smarting. Right now, it was easy to stand up against their previous agenda and throw down the leader. Much easier than it would have been before Kurt had written his email and sent a shock of reality through them all.

Tina had her arms crossed tightly over her chest and stared at the ground. This was going to be hard on them, either way. But they needed to deal with it. The last thing Kurt wanted was for the Glee club to be the school’s worst bullies. 

“I’m not sure mad is the word,” Kurt admitted. “Hurt. Disappointed, maybe. But I won’t press charges _if it stops_. I meant it when I said that. From there… we’ll see.”

He licked his lips. “Right now… I  _am_  getting tired, so… You guys have fun. Aaaand, someone should probably find Blaine’s bottle and get it outta here. Just a thought.”

There were no more objections this time as he tried to leave. And he didn’t look back.

—-

Within a day of the party, Sam had gotten permission from his family to move into the Anderson’s guest room. He’d told Burt and Carole that he’d hung around eating their food long enough, and that Blaine needed the support. It also happened to be terribly awkward after everything that had happened. Kurt wouldn’t lie to himself that he was both relieved and a little broken hearted to see Sam go.

Kurt met with his friends a few more times after the big reunion, but this time in smaller groups. He wasn’t inclined to visit with the whole of them again. Maybe not for a while, maybe not ever. His own feelings about them were too unsettled. There were, however, definitely a core few who had come through strongly, some who hadn’t even known the whole what was going on before the email, and in their private meet-ups, of no more than four, they all expressed their concerns and sympathies. 

But he was terribly grateful when it was finally time to leave for the airport.

“You’d better keep me informed,” Kurt ordered, hugging his father tightly enough that Burt let out a soft grunt.

“I will, I will. Don’t I always?” Burt patted Kurt’s back. “I’m the parent here. Jeez. How about  _you_  keep  _me_  informed.”

“About what?” Kurt stepped back and looked at his father.

“About…” Burt shrugged. “Everything. Good stuff at your job, at school, even if y’don’t think I’d understand it…” The tip of his tongue traced his upper lip, and his eyes narrowed. “Maybe even some of the bad stuff? Or if you need help?”

Kurt looked down for a moment. He did try to avoid burdening his father with unpleasant or awkward parts of his life… as became glaringly apparent as they all met around family dinner and his father had put a hand on his shoulder and said quietly, “He won’t be coming.”

And that intel really should have reached Kurt’s father through  _him_ and not through Carole hearing it from his boyfriend.

“I’ll  _try_ ,” Kurt offered. 

Burt touched his cheek and nodded. “Fair ‘nough.”

After reluctant and tearful goodbyes with his family, Kurt felt himself being shuffled into the security line. He looked back at them all and forced himself to take deep breaths and not snot up in public. He always got this way leaving his family. Even if he could hardly stand this town.

“We made it,” Adam whispered into Kurt’s ear as he unbuckled his belt.

Kurt looked up as he untied his shoes. “Barely.”

“Well, no need to come back every weekend.”

“Hm.” Kurt slipped off his jacket and patted his pockets to make sure he had taken out everything. “First, I love how you say week _end._ ”

Adam chuckled.

“Second, I swear, some of the other graduates  _tried_  that. Maybe that’s why it feels less strange for them to come back? Maybe for some of them, they never really left.” Kurt looked forward at the porn-o-scan. “But I had one foot half-way out the door come graduation. I really might not be the boy everyone knew.”

The two of them quieted as they both walked through. Adam got pulled aside and patted down and his visa checked a second time. Kurt reassembled himself and waited impatiently at the bench in front of the security checkpoint.

“Why do you always get stopped?” Kurt asked as Adam came toward him, with his shoes and various effects in hand.

“I must look to be a dangerous fellow.” Adam perched on one foot and slipped his shoes back on. “We’ve plenty of time before our flight.”

Kurt nodded. “We should wait until fifteen minutes before boarding. Then I’ll dose you.”

“ _Dose_  me? We’re resorting to hard drugs here?”

“No. Just melatonin.” Kurt rose and stood beside him. 

“Ah.”

“And maybe a Xanax.”

“Where did you get  _Xanax_?”

“My  _doctor_. I haven’t tried it yet. Though I could’ve used it this week, probably.” Kurt lowered his lids and tilted his head slightly. “I’m just hesitant to start taking anything that alters  _moods_.”

“I don’t really like your doctor. Why on Earth was she so quick to prescribe you Ambien?”

Kurt  lifted his shoulders, then followed Adam as he started walking through the terminal. “Maybe because I hadn’t really slept in a couple of  _weeks_  when I visited him.”

“Oh.” Adam touched Kurt’s back and pouted. “Dahling. Well. I’ll trust myself in your care. Can’t be any worse a flight.”

“No worries. I’ll be watching over you.”

“I couldn’t ask for a better guardian.” Adam steered them towards a coffee shop. “My treat.”

“Yay.” Kurt bounced on his toes. He’d mentioned to Adam on their first flight that he hated to sleep on planes. Not that he had a lot of experience in the air, but it disoriented him. “You know what’s scary?”

“Flying?” Adam looked away from the menu.

“No.  _Aww_.” Kurt petted his arm. “I was just thinking how scary it is to lose people. And how easy. Not just when they die, but… that too.”

Adam watched him, his eyes growing soft, and a little damp. He leaned over and kissed Kurt’s cheek.

“I know,” he whispered, “how  _hard_  it was for you to open up with me. And how hard it is for you to keep losing people. Know how much I appreciate and admire your strength. I dunno that I coulda done that with my old friends.”

“Do you attract people that crazy?” 

“I delight in them!”

Kurt rubbed his hand over the small of Adam’s back. “I wasn’t  _just_  doing it for me.”

Adam dipped his head and smiled almost bashfully. He stepped up to the counter and ordered for them. Kurt pointed to the almond croissant they would share while waiting. Then, when Kurt’s coffee and Adam’s tea came up, he took it in hand, and Adam offered Kurt the crook of his arm. Kurt wrapped his free arm around it, not caring who watched them now. They were past security. They were unlikely to have any surprise jewelry or songs flung at them.

“Come, my dashing knight!” Adam boomed in an oddly proper Londoner accent. “We ride, to the wild and fantastic streets of the New York!”

Kurt laughed. “I’m actually excited to get back to  _work_.”

“There’s no place like home.” Adam stopped a pace to click his heels.

Kurt met Adam’s twinkling eye, grinning brightly, and clicked the heels of his cherry red Doc Marten 1460s together.

_~The End~_


End file.
